A Sayian's Worst Nightmare…High school!-COMPLETE-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Gohan is to attend OSH in Satan city. Gohan is labeled the class nerd right away. Gohan knows this is hell on earth and he has to fight it alone,then a future/past friend steps in. From Pranks to field trips, it will be interesting to say the least. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1: Rather be fighting Vegeta

**A Sayian's Worst Nightmare…High school!**

_My first story be nice :P_

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to Akira Toriyama, i am merely a fan :)

**Chapter one:** Rather be fighting Vegeta.

Gohan adjusted his vest as his mother pinned the OSH button over his heart, fussing about her oldest child like he was a 2 year old again.

"Mom, I'm going to be late if I don't go now…" Gohan told her gently as tears welled up in chichi's eyes.

"My baby is all grown up." She sniffed, blowing her nose loudly drawing Goten and Goku's attention from the kitchen. Goku had been wished back to life using the dragon balls after the cell games (A/N: let's say he didn't stay in the other world to train.) Goten saw Gohan ready to leave and he launched himself into his big brother's arms, clinging to his neck.

"NOOOOOO we were going to go training today!" Goten cried loudly, making Gohan and Goku wince thanks to their sayian hearing. Goku gently pulled Goten off of Gohan, who fixed his vest again.

"We can train together little buddy." Goku said cheerfully and Goten's face lit up and nodded like a puppy. "I'm proud of you for going to school son. Have fun and try not to beat too many people up?" Goku joked with his 1st born, trying to hide the feelings inside him.

"Thanks dad. Okay so I'm off, see you after school squirt." Gohan said waving after he messed up Goten's naturally spiky hair. Once outside the teen cupped his hands and called "NIMBUS!" within seconds a flying yellow cloud flew down in front of Gohan, who then climbed on, sitting crossed leg and waved at his family as Nimbus soared off towards Satan city and his first day of school. Soon Satan city appeared below Gohan. Nimbus flew him down to an alley way, nudged the demi-sayian before flying off to who knows where. Gohan adjusted his messenger bag and looked around, not seeing anyone he started to run at light speed, which for him was a normal jogging rate. Soon he spotted the top of OSH when gun shots and alarms drew the teen's attention. He slowed his pace and saw a robbery taking place and sighed, planting his hands on his hips.

'Wow crime really never sleeps. I mean come on even Vegeta sleeps! Hmm if I transform into super sayian no one will know it is me and I can still make it to class.' Gohan thought and with a quick look around powered up to super sayian quite easily. With a powerful leap he landed by a few of the robbers, with a twitch of his wrist, he backhanded one to the ground, unconscious. He winced slightly, maybe he should hold back a bit more.

"What the hell? Get out of here punk!" One of the gun-wielding robbers yelled, shooting a few rounds towards Gohan. Some people screamed, but when the dust cleared Gohan was unharmed and had one fist in the air, he opened his hand and all the rounds fell to the ground uselessly. The remaining robbers started to shake and stepped back, Gohan took them out quickly. A kick there, a punch here, soon they were all hand-cuffed by the police and before anyone could even say anything to Gohan, he had taken off towards OSH at the speed of light.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief as he powered down and landed on the roof of the school. He looked at the sky feeling like he was about to step into hell, he normally wouldn't judge some place before he visited it but he just had a bad feeling about this place. Slowly he opened the door and headed down to the office to get his timetable. He finally got his yellow sheet and headed to the first class he had. Advanced math, easy stuff he learned once Vegeta and Nappa were taken care of. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, a older man opened the door, took one look at the teenager and sighed loudly and nodded at him and his yellow timetable before going back to his podium and getting the attention of the class as Gohan walked in. Right away a few snide comments were made by some of the jocks near the door, Gohan brushed them off.

"We have a new student as you can see. He has scored perfect on all the entrance exams and is a good example to all of you slackers! Introduce yourself boy." The teacher said and Gohan heard a blonde haired boy near the back utter a word which caught on. "Nerd," Soon everyone was whispering it. Gohan looked down at his shoes before looking back up.

"I'm Gohan Son, nice to meet you all." Gohan blushed, not used to being around so many people, all of which were staring at him. Gohan started to look for an empty seat and finally found a few, in the middle; He guessed they were the worst seats because the teacher could easily see you. Gohan sighed to himself and made for those seats. A blonde haired girl caught his eye and mouthed 'sorry', nodding to a random guy that was next to her, followed by a pout. 'It's okay.' Gohan mouthed back before sitting down, alone and friendless on the first day.

'Perfect, I rather be fighting Vegeta.' Gohan thought miserably as the teacher started to teach and everyone whispered about him, the nerd behind his back. Gohan could hear everything though and it hurt him, but made him mad. How could they be so closed minded? They labeled him a nerd before he even opened his mouth.

After what seemed to be about a year or so, the bell for lunch rang. Gohan hadn't even noticed they had switched from math to science and now it was lunch. Gohan left the classroom with the rest of the students, but they sort of moved around him. Gohan decided to try to be social, get to know some people during lunch, but… Every time he tried they shut him down before he could even open his mouth. Feeling dejected Gohan left the cafeteria and found a place outside the school, under a large tree and ate lunch there, alone. No one spoke a word to him for the rest of the day, while flying home Gohan tried to put a smile on his face. He didn't want his family to worry about him. Gohan realized this was only his first day, he dreaded to see what the next day would bring for him.

**(A/N: poor Gohan! Don't worry it gets better for him!)**


	2. Chapter 2: It Must Stop

A Sayian's Worst Nightmare…High school!

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan :)

**Just a note here;** I know Gohan is crazy strong and powerful as hell, but since he started school Bulma gave him a wrist band that kept his Ki under control and he promised his parents and himself he wouldn't show his true strength, or strength of any kind. Don't worry later on he will get a backbone and will not take anything lying down. AND thanks for the reviews it makes me happy knowing that people like my story so far: D

Chapter two: It must stop

It's been two weeks since Gohan started at OSH; at first the students more or less ignored him. One day at lunch, Gohan was at his usual tree minding his own business, mediating when some of the jocks from an older grade came by, they just finished drinking a 6-pack behind the school and one of the idiots decided to have some fun with the nerd-boy. Gohan felt their Ki's coming towards him; he opened his eyes and right away saw they were drunk. He promised his mom and dad he wouldn't do anything that would draw attention to him and his powers. Gohan knew this wasn't going to go well for him; his theory was right when one of them kicked him in the stomach. It stung slightly because the teen was wearing a steel-toe boot, Gohan didn't even move to stop them as they started to kick him. Again in the stomach, the arms, legs, face, back, neck, pretty much everywhere. One had even pulled a switch-blade and started to cut Gohan up. During this whole ordeal, Gohan didn't mutter a sound.

This pain was nothing compared to what he felt when he was fighting someone that actually had power. He was very tempted to get up and pound the life out of these drunken idiots, but he just lay there taking the beating before the teens grew tried of beating on someone who wouldn't even yell and left him there, blood dripping from some of the cuts. Gohan sighed, pushing himself into a sitting position; he let out a quiet roar of rage and punched the ground, leaving a crater beside him where his fist had hit as his wrist band buzzed nosily and broke off. Gohan slowly stood up, a quick look around showing that no one was nearby, he powered up to super Sayian and speed toward west city and capsule corp.

He could feel his Sayian side trying to surface; it always disappeared after a spar with Vegeta, Piccolo or his father. He shuddered at the thought of what was waiting for him when he got home, but it was better than killing one of his classmates. He spotted CC right away and landed in a tree before powering down and jumping onto the ground. He walked in the front door and then was attacked by Trunks, almost making him fall over.

"Hey squirt." Gohan said offering him a weak smile. Trunks gasped loudly and touched one of the cuts on the teen who he looked to like an older brother's face.

"Gohan you're hurt!" Trunks cried as Gohan placed the chibi on the ground.

"Just a few cuts, don't worry about me squirt." Gohan reassured Trunks, messing up his hair. Trunks then fled from the room yelling for his mother. Within moments the blue haired Bulma walked in the room looked annoyed with all the yelling, but the look dropped from her face when she saw Gohan standing there, bloody and hunched over a bit.

"Gohan! Are you alright! Oh my poor godson! Follow me and tell me what happened! Trunks get my first aid kit!" Bulma shrieked, grabbing Gohan gently by his arm and led him to the couch, forcing him to sit down as trunks flew in with the first aid kit. Goten rocked back and forth on his heels staring worried at his older brother. "Gohan did you get in a fight? Chichi won't be pleased about this…"

"I didn't per say get in a fight; it was more like I was beat up, stupid drunk teenagers." Gohan explained muttering the last bit to himself. Bulma shook her head in disgust.

"Well it is Satan city…Didn't any of your friends help you?" She questioned him and he shifted on the couch.

"I don't have any…" Gohan mumbled to her. She sat back surprised. "They labelled me a nerd before I even opened my mouth and when I tried to talk to people, they just shut me down and left… I rather fight Cell over and over again before I go back there." Gohan muttered darkly causing Bulma to gulp. "Look thanks Bulma, but can I just spar with Vegeta for a bit? Oh and please don't tell mom or dad…Oh yeah my wrist band sort of broke off…" Gohan stated as he stood up.

"Sure go right ahead Gohan…Someone else is waiting for you in the GR. Have fun. I will get to work on a new band I promise." Bulma called after Gohan as he walked towards the GR room. He wondered who else was waiting there for him. He opened the door to see Vegeta and Mirai trunks waiting for him there in their training Gi's. Gohan's jaw dropped at the sight of Trunks standing there.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked rubbing his eyes making his friend from the future chuckle.

"Hey Gohan, good to see you again." Trunks smiled at his best friend.

"Is anything wrong? I mean didn't we beat the androids? Not that it isn't good to see you dude, but… Just…Whoa…" Gohan stuttered surprised. This was a mild way to put it.

"Didn't you come here to fight brat? If so come on, son, make the gravity X600." Vegeta said pulling the still shocked Gohan into the GR. Trunks pushed a few buttons on the control panel and watched as Gohan staggered a tad under the new gravity, but straightened up in a few seconds.

"Why did you come here Gohan? Mom said you started school." Trunk asked into the mice as his father and best friend warmed up.

"I need to get some pent up anger out. I was beat up by drunken idiots. I promised mom and dad I wouldn't show my strength at school and Bulma gave me that wristband…So I let them walk over me." Gohan explained when Vegeta rushed at him, disappearing. Gohan started to block and punch what looked like air; he swung his leg around and kicked in front of him. A huge hole in the wall formed and Vegeta climbed out of it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not bad kid, but you will have to do better than THAT!" Vegeta roared rushing at Gohan again. Gohan spread his arms to the side.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as gold Ki pulsed around him, his hair became bleach blonde and eyes teal. He disappeared from view; Trunks watched his father fight super Sayian Gohan trading Ki blasts and punches. After about a few minutes of the fight, both landed on the ground, breathing heavily. Now both of them were super Sayian. A few seconds of death glares they went back at it, shaking the GR, Trunks sighed and sat down on the couch. This was going to be a long fight.

"Thanks Vegeta, that helped a lot." Gohan told the Sayian prince as they ate their Senuz beans after their sparring session that took up the rest of the day.

"Hn," was all he got in response from the prince as he walked out of the hospital like room. Bulma walked in, with Mirai trunks who had chibi trunks on his shoulders.

"That was some sparring match, but I think he had fun." Bulma smiled at the back of her retreating husband.

"Yeah…I should be getting home and ready for mom's frying pan of doom." Gohan shuddered.

"Don't worry about that too much Gohan I called her to explain what happened." Bulma told the teen who smiled in thanks. They walked him to the front door.

"See you guys later! Nice to have you in our time Trunks." Gohan said waving at them, chibi trunks looked clueless and trunks smirked.

"Call me Mirai now Gohan, its less confusing that way."

"Will do, bye guys! Thanks again!" The teen said as he started to fly home. A few minutes later, Gohan touched down by his house, as soon as he opened the door his little brother flew into his arms.

"BIIIGGG BRRROOOTTHHHERR!" Goten cried out sadly, Gohan cradled his younger brother worried.

"Goten? What's wrong?" Gohan asked his little brother.

"Mom said you got hurt at school today! Where are those guys I need to beat them up!" Goten stated getting mad.

"Whoa, calm down Goten, I'm fine, everything is fine. Now I don't know about you but I think its time for hide and seek?" Gohan said coaxing his brother, who then grinned and ran off to hide. Gohan stepped inside only to be hugged tightly by his mother who was crying slightly.

"OOOHHHH my baby is getting bullied this is HORRIBLE!" Chichi sobbed and Gohan patted her head weakly.

"It's fine really mom." He told her, he heard knuckles cracking. He looked over his mom's head to see his father cracking his knuckles, a determined look on his face. The look he only got when he was about to fight.

"Dad, leave it. I'm fine there is no reason for you to hunt them down." Gohan assured his father, who got a disappointed look on his face, but nodded and sank down onto the couch next to him. "Mom…Can you let go now? I need to find Goten." Gohan said gently un-latching Chichi from his chest.

"Alright, when you find him dinner should be ready." Chichi sniffed going back into the kitchen. Gohan started to search the house, after about 20 minutes he finally found Goten sitting on the roof outside the house.

"Dinner is ready squirt." Gohan called up to his younger brother whose eyes lit up and jumped off the roof into his brother's open arms. They went inside laughing and they had a nice family dinner. Afterwards Gohan went to do his homework and proceeded to fall asleep while reading Macbeth.

"I hope Bulma's plan works out okay for Gohan." Chichi sighed leaning against her husband's chest; he placed his chin on her head.

"I know it will Chi, don't worry about Gohan, everything will work out for him." Goku reassured his wife, who then went up on her tip-toes and kissed his lips.

"I hope your right Goku." She sighed staring at Gohan's closed door.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell

A Sayian's worst nightmare...High school!

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan :)

**Chapter 3:** Welcome to hell

Gohan settled down in his seat ready for another day of hell that his mother so amusingly calls high school. The only thing that is making gohan happy was his best friend mirai was back from the future and was here to stay as mirai briefs, older brother to trunks. 

"Listen up maggots! We have a new student joining us, another one who passed the entrance exams with a perfect score." the health/P.E teacher told the class and sneers from some jocks echoed in the classroom. A well built teenager with lavender hair wearing cargo pants and a blue CC jacket walked in and gohan almost fell out of his seat. 

"Hello, I'm mirai briefs. Or Vegeta mirai what ever you want, I have a feeling this will be an interesting year." mirai smirked at the class. It was silence until someone snorted and started to laugh. Everyone turned to see the class nerd gohan almost falling out of his seat laughing, making his friend blush and glare at him. Mirai passed a bunch of people asking him to sit with them, but instead he sat beside his best friend Gohan to everyone's surprise mirai hit him over the head making the Demi-Sayian laugh even more. 

"Vegeta? Really Mirai?" he laughed making his friend blush even more. 

"Shut it Gohan. Dad told me my name should have been Vegeta like all the men before me, but his words 'that foolish women named you trunks instead'." Mirai told gohan making air quotes and echoing vegeta's raspy voice to perfection, making gohan actually think Vegeta was in the room. 

"Whoa that's creepy, you sounded just like him there." gohan shuddered. Mirai smirked evilly just like his father. "Oh that's not a good smile." gohan murmured making his friend laugh evilly. People watched the 2 teens talk amazed at how Gohan really acted when he was talked to. They felt bad that they didn't even give him a chance to talk to them.

The blonde a few rows behind gohan and mirai glared at the boy sitting next to her and his friend on his other side. She turned to the blue eyed girl beside her. 

"If your stupid fan boys weren't sitting there Videl we could have made friends with gohan the first day and then we would know that mirai...Vegeta kid." erasa pouted and Videl Satan looked down at the two laughing teens.

"Yeah, but what can we do about it now? He most likely hates everyone here... I heard some upperclassmen beat him up yesterday that's why he didn't come back from lunch." Videl said looking down at the spiky hair boy.  
>"That's terrible!" erasa gasped. <p>

"Nerd boy looks fine, forget about him Videl and look at me a real man." sharpener bragged flexing his arms.

"Sharpener do you WANT me to punch you out the window... Again?" Videl asked raising an eyebrow. Erasa giggled and sharpener sunk into his seat.

"You two! Gohan and mirai! Front and centre!" the teacher yelled. The two Demi-Sayian looked at each other, shrugged and made their way to the front.

"Whatever he does to us is nothing compared to your dad...Vegeta jr." gohan snickered and mirai elbowed him lightly. They stood at the front by the teacher and stared at him.

"10 laps around the track for talking go!" the Teacher said pointing at the track outside the window.

"Only 10 sir?" mirai asked innocently, the teacher blinked taken back. Only for a second before he frowned.

"20 for you boy!" he roared and mirai grinned and was about to head for the window, but gohan grabbed him by the back of his collar, sweat dropping his pulled his friend out of the classroom.

"You mean we have to deal with that EVERY day?" mirai asked as they reached the track and started to jog.

"Welcome to hell." gohan muttered and winced when he saw the same drunk upperclassmen group from yesterday. They spotted him and mirai before they started over.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" mirai asked his friend whose Ki just spiked slightly.

"Those drunken idiots from yesterday." gohan murmured to his friend who looked over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed, his fathers trademark frown setting onto his face.

"Be cool gohan, let me deal with them." mirai told his friend cheerfully as the group surrounded them, making them stop running.

"What do you want now?" gohan asked a growl building in his throat; he wanted to beat them up this time.

"How are you still standing after yesterday?" one asked.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." gohan shrugged smirking. One frowned, stepped forward and grabbed gohan by his shirt. Gohan shot him such a death glare that Vegeta would be proud of it.

"Lay off dumbasses." mirai snarled placing his hand on the teen's shoulder before flipping him over his shoulder, but the idiot guy took gohan with him. While the guy lay in pain gohan simply stood up, rubbing his head.

"Geeze Vegeta Jr," gohan joked as he and mirai bumped fists before turning to the other jocks. One being stupid ran at gohan, who side stepped and gently kicked him in the back sending him face first into the ground.

"Anyone else?" gohan challenged, the other jocks just ran.

"Well that was fun, let's finish our laps." mirai said calmly and they went and finished their 20 laps leaving those 2 idiots on the ground still in pain. By the time they got back into the school the bell for lunch rang and the blonde from the first day bounded up to the 2 teenaged boys, carrying their bags.

"Hey cuties! I brought you your bags since you had to run laps. I'm erasa with an E." erasa told them handing them their bags.

"Thanks erasa." mirai smiled as they took their bags.  
>"Sorry for not having a seat empty on your first day and I looked for you but I couldn't find you!" erasa babbled to gohan.<p>

"It's alright erasa thanks..." gohan smiled cutely sending erasa into a little spazz and she almost died when mirai smiled cutely at her.

"Where do you normally eat lunch gohan?" mirai asked, gohan led him and erasa out to his tree. Erasa took a breath of fresh air and smiled spinning around with her arms out.

"It's so pretty out here, so much better than inside the school. Umm... Can I eat with you guys?" she asked shyly.

"Uh-yeah! That would be great." gohan said honestly, they all sat under the shade of the tree. Erasa blinked at the sizes of their lunches but laughed it off.

Videl and sharpener had finished lunch and started to look for erasa who had disappeared at the bell. They walked outside, sharpener trying to flirt with Videl who brushed him off when they saw erasa. She and mirai were laughing their heads off while gohan was explaining something, a huge smile on his face as he waved his arms to show his point. The sight made Videl smile and she started over to them as gohan finished his story, mirai and erasa wiped their eyes.

"Oh my god you told that perfectly." mirai laughed making gohan give a son grin.

"Oh hey Videl, Sharpener! You just missed the best story!" erasa told her friends bounding up onto her feet.

"Really? What was it about?" Videl asked interested.

"About THE bulma and Vegeta briefs! It was SO funny!" erasa giggled.

"Wait how does nerd-boy know the briefs?" sharpener asked and mirai raised an eyebrow at gohan.

'Nerd-boy?' mirai thought to him.

'They deemed me nerd-boy before I even opened my mouth on my first day.' gohan thought back. Mirai's Ki spiked slightly. 'Chill trunks, its fine really.' gohan assured his friend.  
>"His name is gohan sharpener!" erasa snapped at the blonde boy shocking everyone. "He has connections with the briefs' and that's that!"<p>

"Erasa..." gohan breathed shocked at the little blonde girl who could have had Sayian blood pulsing though her veins. She smiled sweetly and the Sayian side was gone.

"Sorry gohan, it just unfair that they labeled you that." erasa shrugged and a smile lit Gohan's face.

"Thanks erasa." he blushed and sharpener rolled his eyes while Videl elbowed him in the side. Gohan smiled to himself; maybe high school wasn't hell after all…


	4. Chapter 4: The man who saved the world?

A Sayian's Worst Nightmare…High school!

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan :)

Chapter 4: the man who saved the world?

Gohan flew to CC with a smile spread across his face, he had his best friend back and now had made 3 new NORMAL friends! Gohan touched down by the front door and walked in to see mirai walking down the stairs laughing with his younger self who was on his shoulders.

"Gohan!" chibi trunks called happily. "Is Goten coming over today?"

"I think so squirt, my dad is bringing him over soon. But me and your older brother need to go to school." gohan said ruffling chibi trunks hair as bulma appeared.

"Morning Gohan." she chirped brightly.

"Hey bulma." gohan smiled at the blue headed women.

"We are gonna be late, come on gohan." mirai said, dragging his friend to the door. With a wave both of the Demi-Sayian's were off towards OSH.

"Gohan! Race you!" mirai called over the high wind.

"Bring it on Mirai!" gohan called back.

"3...2...1...GO!" they both counted down and put on more speed, racing off towards their school's roof. They landed on the roof, powering down and laughing.

"I totally beat you gohan!" mirai cheered as they walked down from the roof.

"Psh you wish you did I clearly got here before you did." gohan snorted. They walked into their classroom.

"Gohan! Mirai! Over here!" erasa called waving at them. They climbed up to her and he waved arms at 2 now empty seats beside her.

"Videl finally kicked out her fan boys, now you guys can sit with us!" erasa explained as the 2 boys sat down.

"Why does Videl have fan boys?" Mirai asked.

"Don't you know? Videl is the daughter of Hercule Satan! The man who saved the world from cell!" erasa explained shocked that the 2 teens didn't know. Mirai looked confused and gohan leaned over to him.

"Afro guy." he muttered.

"Oohhh that guy!" mirai oh'd.

"I'm Mr. Satan's best student!" sharpener bragged. "You two should come by the dojo sometime and if you're lucky you can get muscles like these babies." he said flexing his arms. Mirai and gohan almost laughed at how small they were, but restrained themselves.

"Thanks for the offer sharpener, but I think we are good being the way we are." gohan smiled.

"Your loss." sharpener shrugged. Videl ran into the room, diving under her seat.

"Hide me! Guys I am SO sorry for what is about to happen!" Videl squeaked her cheeks flushing red as the PA system clicked on.

"Orange Star High! We have a special day planned for you! Mr. Satan the man who defeated cell is here today! Head to the gym for a showing of the cell games and workshops from the master himself!" the announcer told the school. Both Gohan's and Mirai's stomachs went into knots and sighed loudly. They reluctantly climbed to their feet with their classmates.

"This is not going to turn out well." gohan muttered to mirai as a feeling of impending doom washed over him.

"I feel your pain." mirai muttered back as they climbed the bleachers, sitting at the very back. Trying to be out of sight and as far away as possible. The lights turned off and a movie screen dropped down and the words. "The Cell Games, 7 years ago." flashed across the screen. The movie started up and both half Sayian's' were shocked to see it was real. Goku in his super Sayian form was standing there talking to a younger gohan in super Sayian form, his index and middle finger on his forehead.

"I'm proud of you son". Goku said as he disappeared with cell.

"DDAADDDDYY!" younger gohan cried out in pain, tears dripping down his face. Gohan clenched his hands together, mirai looked at him worried. The younger gohan looked at cell with hate in his eyes. It switched to the z fighters taking on the cell juniors. Mirai watched as he and his family and friends got beaten up. It even showed Gohan going super Sayian two and killing them all without a doubt. Gohan didn't think the cameras were still working. It soon cut out to actors, the one playing gohan passed out and Satan stepped in front of the passed out boy actor and showed him killing cell and having the Z fighters groveling at his feet. That got both Mirai's and Gohan's blood boiling. Their Ki spiked highly to stay under control. Finally the lights came back on and the movie ended just for Mr. Satan himself to appear on stage, waving to the crowd laughing in his stupid way. Videl shrunk down in her seat face beat red while both sharpener and erasa cheered for the champ.

"The rest of the film was destroyed but I knew exactly what happened afterwards. But what you saw before with those blonde fighters was all lights and tricks they use to make it look real. They all are a bunch of weak minded and bodied fools." Satan was saying.

Mirai's nails dug into his skin, drawing some blood, Gohan's eyes flashed dangerously.

'He has no right to talk about them like that. He's the weak minded and bodied fool. Goten and trunks could take him with one hand.' gohan thought furiously.

'I know! I would love to take him down a few pegs.' mirai thought back. Gohan's Ki kept rising and he closed his eyes trying to bring it under control, but was failing.

"I need to get out of here." gohan mumbled, standing up and jumping off the bleachers. Many people gasped thinking he would hurt himself. He landed with the grace of a cat and started to walk towards the doors.

"Young man! Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Satan called out drawing attention to Gohan. Who then glared at Mr. Satan.

"I don't need to sit here and listen to you talk about what you don't know." gohan snarled and the windows around the gym shattered, screams echoed around the room and in the confusion gohan slipped out. Mirai jumped off the bleachers and ran after his friend. He followed Gohan's High Ki onto the roof. Gohan was sitting on the ground, holding his head; eyes squeezed closed taking deep breaths trying to bring down his Ki.

"Gohan?" mirai asked quietly, gohan looked up his eyes going from black to teal and back. "Try to calm down..." mirai advised. He sensed his fathers, goku's and piccolo's Ki's moving towards them. The door swung open and Videl ran out, panting from climbing all the stairs.

"Mirai! Gohan! What is going on!" she cried.

"Videl please not now." mirai begged as the 3 came into view. "Please just leave." Videl stood her ground and he sighed as Goku, Vegeta and piccolo landed on the roof.

"Gohan!" goku cried, running over to his son. He moved to put his hand on his shoulder, but pulled away hissing as his hand was burned from Gohan's Ki. Gohan's eyes went teal and hair went blonde, piccolo swore as Videl stared.

'He's the gold fighter?' she thought staring at the now blonde teen.


	5. Chapter 5: Restless Nights

A Sayian's Worst Nightmare…High school!

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan :)

Chapter 5-restless nights

Videl stood in shock as her classmate and new friend turned into the gold fighter and looked a lot like those fighters on the cell game videos.

"Son, what happened?" Vegeta asked.

"We were watching the cell games and then Satan started to bad talk the Z fighters and he lost It." mirai explained.

"That would do it, come on gohan let's spar." piccolo said.

"No." gohan snarled looking up at his mentor who grinned.

"Aw is my student rebelling? Come on boy. "Piccolo chuckled and gohan shook his head miserly. Piccolo nodded at goku and Vegeta. They sigh and they readied themselves and grabbed gohan by his arms, piccolo touched goku's shoulder.

"Come on mirai." goku said cheerfully, placing his index and middle finger on his forehead. Videl stares in shock as mirai gave her a look and touched goku's other shoulder and in an instant they all disappeared. This was too much for even Videl; she closed her eyes and passed out from all the shock.

The group arrived at the look out to find gohan had powered down and passed out. With dende's help they placed him in the time chamber. They sat outside and let mirai fully explain what happened to gohan.

"Stupid Satan." piccolo muttered shaking his head.

"It would have been fine but it was real footage and he watched goku die again. That put him on the edge while Satan's speech sent him over." mirai sighed worried for his friend, by this time the full moon had risen. Mirai looked up at it for a few seconds when his body was racked with pain, he cried out falling to the ground, a loud scream of pain came from inside the time chamber and goku rushed inside to his son's side. Mirai yelled in pain, curling up into a ball, his body shuddering. He closed his eyes and became still.

"Son? Son!" Vegeta called worried for the first time in his life as he knelt beside his fallen son. Something caught vegeta's eye. It was brown and furry, Vegeta looked closer.

"He just grew his tail back..." Vegeta told piccolo and dende in shock.

"So did gohan, he's asleep again." goku said coming out of the chamber.

"Why did they grow their tails back?" Vegeta asked.

"How many times do we have to cut them off before they stay off?" piccolo sighed. Goku ran his hand over his face sighing as well.

"Can we think about this later? Let's put mirai in the chamber as well before he looks up at the moon again. Piccolo, dende can you guys watch them? We have to tell bulma and chichi what happened. We will be back later." goku said and the 2 Namemkian nodded, goku grabbed Vegeta and using instant transmission they disappeared.

Gohan tossed in his sleep, his dream was full of dark feelings and a voice. One that sounded familiar but he couldn't place. For the 5th time that night gohan woke up yelling. He placed his hand on his head before falling back, and then curled on his side to take pressure off his newly grown tail. That thing just kept coming back. Gohan sighed deeply, closing his eyes again hoping for at least a few hours of solid sleep. 

Mirai was lying on his bed staring at the endless white of the room. He could feel Gohan's Ki spiking every so often on the other side of the room. He knew his friend couldn't sleep, neither could mirai, but that was because he was wondering about his tail. Gohan couldn't sleep because of something in his dreams that much he could tell.

Mirai turned on his side as his tail curled up and mirai decided not to worry about his tail yet, with that thought he fell into a dreamless sleep, unlike gohan who had woke up again.

Goku and Vegeta came back to the lookout the next day to see their sons. They spotted them walking out of the chamber, tails at their sides. Mirai looked normal and awake. Gohan had dark circles under his eyes and looked pale as the moon. All in all he looked like death warmed over.

"Gohan! Why does it look like you didn't sleep at all?" goku asked worried.

"Because I didn't sleep at all." gohan answered sinking down onto the steps beside the chamber. "Every time I fell asleep. The nightmares started. And that voice. Why can't I place it?" gohan said more to himself than his father. Piccolo beckoned goku over while mirai tried to talk to his friend.

"I felt a Ki trying to invade Gohan's mind last night, but when I went to check. No one was in there with him." piccolo explained.

"Cell?" goku asked worried. Piccolo shook his head.

"No, this was different, more powerful... I didn't pick up any evil intentions from it. Maybe someone is trying to contact gohan though his dreams..." piccolo offered.

"Is that even possible?" goku asked eyebrows going up.

"It is, but it only stays for about 5 minutes before it fades and then it comes back for another 5 minutes." piccolo said looking at his student, who was yawning.

"Is there a way where gohan can just talk to this person, in a way that doesn't harm him?" goku asked just wanting his son to be fine.

"Yeah, he just needs to drink a sleep potion Dende made and that should keep him under for enough time to talk to this person." piccolo said nodding at dende.

"If he's up for it then lets do it." goku said determined. They walked over to Gohan and explained the plan. Gohan just like his father got a determined look on his face.

"I'll do it. Let's do it now before I pass out from lack of sleep." Gohan smiled weakly as Dende ran off to get the potion. Goku sat down beside his son, the others left giving them time for a father-son moment.

"Are you sure Gohan? I don't want to put you in any pain…" goku said slowly.

"I'm sure dad, I need to deal with what or who ever is doing this to me…I'll be fine I always am." Gohan assured his own father. Goku's heart half broke in half and half swelled in pride at the look on his son's face and the tone of his voice. He looked and sounded calm and ready for what was about to face him, but it also was the look and tone of a boy who had no need for his father to protect him.

"I'm so proud of you son…" Goku whispered to himself as Gohan stood up to take the potion from Dende who just walked over.

"This should keep you out for about 48 hours. Good luck Gohan." Dende explained, smiling widely at the teen.

Gohan nodded to the little green god, his friends, mentor and his father before he threw back the potion. His nose wrinkled at the taste, it tasted like when his dad had tried cooking. Gohan opened his mouth to tell his dad that, when his eyes closed and he dropped to the ground, dead asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Grandfather?

A Sayian's Worst Nightmare…High school!

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan :)

**Fallenqueen2:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! I need to clear something up since many people pointed out that Gohan can't be hurt by humans, etc, etc. I forgot to mention about his wristband bulma made him, like I stated before it keeps his Ki under control, not only that but it pretty much makes him human and I know he is insanely strong and can't be hurt, etc. For the sake of that one chapter can you all just deal with the fact he CAN get hurt by human's at least once? Thank you :).

_Chapter 6:_ Grandfather?

Goku walked over to his sleeping son, picking him up in his arms and followed Dende slowly into the time chamber.

"This potion won't affect Gohan afterwards right Dende?" Goku asked worried as he laid his oldest child on the bed.

"It shouldn't but it all depends on what happens to Gohan while he is under." Dende explained to the Sayian as they walked out of the time chamber.

"So all we can do is wait for 48 hours." Piccolo commented before he floated up and went into mediation. Goku sighed and sunk onto the steps before going into mediation himself.

Gohan was floating in an endless white space; he looked around for the darkness, but didn't find any. A low whistle hit Gohan's ears and he turn towards the sound.

"Whoa, your mind is pure." That familiar sounding voice said. The owner of the voice phased into view, Gohan blinked in shock.

"Father?" Gohan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Ha, no. Try Grandfather. I'm bardock, Goku's father." The man explained smiling slightly at Gohan.

"You're my grandfather?" Gohan asked still trying to get past how much he looked like his father, himself and Goten.

"Yes, didn't I JUST say that? Here I thought you were smarter than this Gohan." Bardock said shaking his head.

"HEY! I am smarter than that! This is just a hell of a lot to take in alright?" Gohan snapped. It was silence for a second or two before Bardock threw his head back and started to laugh loudly.

"That's the spirit son!" Bardock laughed. Gohan just stared at him. "Sit down son; I'm going to give you a history lesson about your Sayian past."

"I already know most of it. Vegeta sat me and Mirai down for a talk about the Sayian race and mating, fun stuff like that." Gohan told his grandfather who he just noticed had a halo over his head.

"Vegeta?" Bardock asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah, short, spiky brown-ish hair, attitude problem always going on about being 'the prince of all Sayian's' and he was working under Frezia for a while?" Gohan explained to his grandfather.

"OH that little brat." Bardock said remembering which Vegeta his grandson was talking about. Gohan covered his mouth to hide a laugh, he wished he could make those 2 meet, it would be the best day ever…Well for him and Mirai at least, maybe Bulma. "Did the brat tell you about tails and transformations?" Bardock asked.

"Not a lot, just from what I already knew from when I was younger, when I look at the moon, I turn into a crazed ape." Gohan said crossing his legs, floating in the air.

"Oozaru," Bardock corrected. "Any pure-blood or half-blood Sayian with their tail intact can transform into the Oozaru, or a giant crazed ape as you called it." Bardock chuckled. Gohan nodded adding that name to his memories of his transformations.

"I have a question, my tail was cut off years ago, but now it just grew back. Dad didn't know neither did Vegeta…Do you know why it grew back?" Gohan asked his grandfather.

"You and Mirai are 18 now correct?" Bardock asked, Gohan nodded, "Well you two have hit the Sayian's puberty age, Sayian's hormones are starting to kick in, this is the time when you hit your most powerful power level. In other words this is your peak and most Sayian's find their mates around this age." Gohan's mouth opened up into an 'O'.

"Well that clears that up. Thanks grandfather." Gohan said not really having any more questions, save one. "I just have one more question for you grandfather…Why did you come to me though my mind?"

"Well, its just a more effective way to contact people, your father using telepathic transmissions though king Kai, with his permission I could do this. That Piccolo trained you well; it was taking me a while to get though your mind barrier. I would have gotten though it soon or later." Bardock answered.

"Well I'm just glad Dende had that potion, it was painful when you were trying to break down my barrier." Gohan said placing his hand against his forehead, trying not to remember that pain.

"Yeah sorry about that son…" Bardock winced back then swore in a language Gohan didn't understand before he looked his grandson in his onyx eyes.

"What's wrong grandpa Bardock?" Gohan asked tilting his head to the side.

"Time is almost up Son; tell your father I'm proud of him. See you around Gohan and good luck…" Bardock said placing his hand on his grandson's strong shoulder as he started to disappear just like the white space around them.

"Grandfather wait!" Gohan cried out.

Gohan eyes snapped open to see he was in the time chamber again. He slowly pulled himself out of the bed and stretched his muscles, trying to keep his Ki down, Gohan slowly left the time chamber, trying to keep all the new information straight in his head. He wanted to tell his father and Piccolo everything, but they might think he has gone crazy, he will just say he fought back whoever was trying to contact him and will never brother him again. He stepped out into the bright sun light of earth; his eyes squinted and held up his hand to shield his face.

"Gohan!" Dende's voice reached the young demi-Sayian's ears as the teenaged god ran up to his friend. "You're up; did you do what you need to do?" he asked worried.

"Yes I did, nothing should interrupt my sleep again, thanks for that potion Dende it helped a lot." Gohan told his friend truthfully and smiled when a look of relief washed over his face.

"Your father and Piccolo should be coming out of mediation any moment now, lets go see them." Dende told Gohan who nodded and followed his friend outside to see his father and mentor floating a few feet off the ground, a blue light outlining their bodies.

"Dad? Piccolo?" Gohan asked softly unsure if he should have said something. A few seconds later both their eyes snap open as they float to the ground, the blue glow disappearing.

"Son! Are you alright?" Goku cried rushing over to his son, hugging him.

"I'm fine dad…" Gohan muttered into his father's chest. He had no idea Goku was so worried about him.

"What happened in there Gohan?" Piccolo asked once Goku released his vice-grip on his son.

"I fought back a black blob and strengthened my mind barrier, nothing should stop me from sleeping normally again. It's not a big deal…" Gohan told them, Piccolo picked up that Gohan wasn't telling them the truth, but Goku didn't seem to care that his son was lying to them. Goku was happy his son was back safe.

"Gohan…Lets go home. Chichi is making dinner as we speak and Goten misses his older brother." Goku said cheerfully and Gohan nodded. He bowed to Piccolo and Dende, thanking him once again. Goku placed his hand on his son's shoulder; he placed his index finger and middle finger on his forehead. Using Instant transmission the father and son appeared right outside the door of their house in the mountains. Goku threw open the door, right away Gohan was tackled by his younger brother Goten.

"GGGOOOOHHHAAANNNNNNNN!" he cried loudly, Gohan smiled and swung his brother around in his arms, making Goten giggle madly. Chichi walked out and smiled at the scene, wiping tears away from her eyes, she was just so glad he was home unharmed; this lasted about a minute before she started to yell at him to go catch up on his studying. Goku saved his son's bacon and told chichi his sons need to bond, that gave Gohan and Goten a chance to fly off with Chichi waving her frying pan after them.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions Made

A Sayian's Worst Nightmare…High school!

**Fallenqueen2: thanks for the reviews and i am looking for spelling errors, something was messed up when I editied this on , but it is fixed now so enjoy chapter 7 :)**

Chapter 7: Decisions made

**-Capsule corp. –**

The whole Z gang had gathered to discuss why Gohan and Mirai had grown their tails back.

"They are only half Sayian; if anyone would grow a tail you would think goku or Vegeta would." Krillin commented.

"Are you sure you two don't have tails?" Yamaha asked. Goku twisted around to look at his rear.

"No tail." Goku shrugged and Vegeta just crossed his arms nodding.

"So, why only us?" Mirai asked leaning against the wall beside his mother.

"Sayian hormones?" Gohan guessed, well his grandfather had told him all about his powers and hormones the night before, but no one needed to know about that.

"That brat is correct, when a Sayian reaches 18 their Sayian hormones kick in and well I think the best thing is to stick them in the time chamber until it passes." Vegeta said and Bulma latched onto Mirai.

"No way is he going there!" Bulma said sternly and Mirai blushed at how protective his mother was of him.

"We just need to make sure they don't look at the full moon." Piccolo said simply. "If needed I can blow it up like I did when gohan was training under me." Gohan sent his mentor a grin. The other fighters didn't see a problem with the teen's tails. They did agree with piccolo on making sure they don't look at the moon, not so much blowing it up again.

Gohan stood up from his spot beside his mother when a figure appeared in front of him. Gohan knew that scar right away but before anyone could move, the figure placed his hand on the teen's forehead. Gohan's eyes rolled back in his head and slumped forward onto the figure. Who held the teen under his arm before placing his index and middle finger on his forehead and using instant transmission disappeared from Capsule Corp with Gohan in tow.

"GOHAN!" Goku cried along with the others. A look of rage crossed Goku's face before it was replaced with worry. Chichi groaned and passed out, 18 and Bulma rushed over to their fallen friend.

"Who was that?" Mirai asked worried for his best friend.

"I have no idea, but I will find out and he will pay for taking my son!" Goku swore.

"He sort of looked like you Goku." Krillin pointed out and Vegeta started to ponder about the figure. That Scar reminded him of someone, but he wasn't sure who.

"Let's go see Dende; he should be able to help us." Piccolo offered worried about his student. Everyone nodded and Goku using his instant transmission brought the Z fighters up to the lookout.

"Dende!" Goku called as the little green god walked out.

"I know what happened, I can help you." Dende said sitting crossed legged, placing his hands together and closing his eyes. Searching for Gohan's Ki, he found it but in a very odd place.

"I found his Ki... It's odd though... It would seem he isn't on earth anymore... He's about 10 planets over..." dende informed his friends. "Hang on I think I can show you what's happening..." the god focused and an orb appeared and a passed out Gohan who's eyes were fluttering open appeared within the orb.

"Gohan!" Goku said in relief. They watched Gohan push himself up, holding his head. He sat crossed legged and looked up at the figure looming above him.

"Was that really needed grandpa Bardock?" gohan asked rubbing his head.

"Sorry son, it's just easier when teleporting to a different planet." bardock explained stepping into view. Back on earth everyone on the lookout stared in shock at the man in royal Sayian armor that looked just like Goku plus a scar. Goku stared in shock. Grandpa Gohan had called him so that meant.

'He's my father?' goku thought in shock.

"So why did you bring me to this wasteland? I know you told me all about Sayian's powers and what happens when they hit 18 last night and how the hell are you alive?" Gohan asked his grandfather all at once.

"Well I made a deal with King Kai to come here so we can train you to control your transformations." bardock told Gohan as the teen stood up, tail wagging slightly at his side.

"If I do train with you can I stop from hurting people when I transform?" Gohan asked interested. Bardock nodded. "Alright grandpa let's train." gohan smiled.

"That's the Sayian spirit." bardock smiled clapping Gohan on the back when the image flickered and disappeared as dende fell over, out of power.

"So gohan is on an alien planet with his long time dead grandfather training?" Tien asked trying to make sense of what just happened.

"So it would appear..." piccolo murmured wondering if that was really a good idea as he helped Dende sit up.

"He's my dad so I'm sure gohan will be fine," goku said cheerfully. "Besides he can handle himself. I guess we just wait for him." with that goku flew off the lookout at his top speed leaving his friends staring after him.

"He puts on a good show, but I know he's really worried about gohan." Krillin states.

Wind whips against Goku's face as goku flies towards then green forest many miles away. His son was 10 planets away training with his grandfather. It will be good for Gohan, but at the same time... Goku wishes his father had offered to train him like he did to gohan. Goku hoped that one day gohan would be stronger than him and his father, he knew that day has came and gone. While goku was dead he seemed to miss his first born grow up. He didn't want to miss Goten grow up; he changed his course and flew towards the signal of his youngest child's Ki.


	8. Chapter 8:Meeting the frying pan of doom

A Sayian's worst nightmare... High school 8 meeting the frying pan of doom

Chichi sat on in her wicker chair in the quiet living room. Goten was finally down for his nap, it took forever to get him down without gohan. Goku was sprawled out on the couch fast asleep, mouth wide open as he softly snored. Chichi smiled briefly as her husband before getting out of the chair and standing by the window. She stared sadly out the window having flashes of her baby gohan running around chasing his tail around in circles laughing happily. Now, she sighed he was training on some planet with his dead grandfather. This was wearing her down she couldn't believe it when goku told her, but it had been 2 weeks since her baby left. She mindlessly rubbed her hand across the window and blinked in shock. She didn't know to believe what she was seeing but when she saw Goten bolt from his room and goku wake up so suddenly he fell off the couch she knew it was for real.

~~

Gohan used his newly learned instant transmission to teleport him and his grandfather to his home in the mountain area. Only 2 weeks had passed on earth but 2 months had passed on the planet his grandpa trained him on.

"Are you sure this is a good idea kid?" bardock asked unsure. This surprised gohan his grandfather could be unsure. Gohan grinned.

"Oh yeah, watch out for the infamous frying pan of doom." gohan told his grandfather eerily. Bardock visibly shuddered thinking of the stories his grandson told him, making the teen snicker.

"GGGOOOHHHAAANNN!" Goten cried in delight flying into his older brothers arms. 

"Hey squirt!" gohan smiled happily spinning his brother around before letting him climb up onto his shoulders. 

"Who are you and why do look like daddy?" Goten asked bardock making gohan turn to the side. 

"I'm bardock, your father's father." bardock answered. 

"He our other grandfather Goten." gohan cleared up for his younger brother. 

"Oohhh! Hi I'm Goten!" Goten smiled holding out his small hand. Bardock smiled and shook his hand with his larger one. 

"Gohan!" goku called appearing by his eldest son, giving him a hug before standing beside him and looking at his father.  
>"Father." <p>

"Son." bardock nodded then smiled slightly before messing up goku's hair like a father would do giving a famous son grin. "I'm proud of you boy." goku broke into his own grin. 

"So your bardock, the one who took my gohan away from me!" chichi exclaimed stalking over, frying pan in her grip. Gohan and goku yelped and quickly floated up out of her reach bring Goten with them; bardock was slow on the uptake and was hit over the head a few different times with the indestructible frying pan. Gohan was laughing loudly at the scene of his mother beating his grandfather with a frying pan. He was laughing so much he didn't even notice Videl Satan's capsule copter land in a clearing nearby.

Videl had woken up in her mansion after she saw gohan and mirai disappear with their family to who knows where. She didn't answer any questions that her father had asked her. She needed time to think about everything. Gohan was the golden fighter that looked like the young boy in the cell games video. She had made up her mind, she had to know more. She didn't attend school, but was told Gohan wasn't in class either. She only left her large bedroom, combo her own personal training room for crimes that the police needed her help with. She searched everywhere for cell games and golden fighter footage, websites, images. She watched news stories over and over trying to piece the puzzle together. She did this for 2 weeks when she finally plucked up her guts to go to the main source. The son household.

She snuck out of the house and took her capsule copter and followed the directions to his house's address she borrowed from the school board, being part of the police force had its advantages. As she flew closer she spotted 2 dots floating. She got closer she saw it was gohan, with a younger version of himself on his shoulders. She knew the other man floating there. It was Son Goku the martial arts master. Gohan was goku's son! Videl blinked and added this new piece of information to her memory.

She landed her copter in a grassy clearing and hopped out, reverting her copter back to its capsule which she tucked into her pocket. She took a deep breath and went towards the area they were floating above. Her eyes widen and jaw dropped a bit. She saw a women who had to be Gohan's mother hitting a taller, muscle toned man over the head with a...frying pan? Videl just stared at the scene. Her eyes traveled up to the sky to see gohan staring down at her in shock. He quickly tossed his younger brother to his father and flew down, landing in front of her, a freaked out look on his face. 

"Videl! What are you doing here?" gohan asked nervously. 

"I should be asking you questions! You're the golden fighter and the little boy in the cell games aren't you!" Videl questioned him, causing his mother to stop beating up that man who then backed far away from her.

"What are you talking about Videl" gohan stuttered. 

"I saw you change on the roof 2 weeks or so ago. Please don't lie to me gohan. I have to know. My father didn't kill cell did he?" Videl ended softly.

Gohan looked down at this strong, brave girl in front of him, shoulders trembling. Gohan exchanged looks with his father. Who nodded as he touched down beside his wife, setting Goten on the ground. Goten then set to inspect his new grandfather. Bardock at first was a little weary of the child but warmed up to him, soon letting Goten sit on his shoulders. A smile lit that scarred face. Chichi's gaze softened a bit when she saw her youngest son smiling and giggling. Videl had not seen this because her sapphire eyes were locked on Gohan's onyx eyes. 

"I will explain everything Videl." gohan answered finally. He nodded at his family before bending down slightly, knocking the backs of her knees out, causing her to fall into his strong, and defined arms. She gasped lightly as gohan then tensed and pushed off from the ground.

They were flying, high in the sky by the clouds. Videl looked around amazed by soon her gaze landed on and stayed on Gohan's face. He was looking forward with a determined look on his face. He felt her looking at him and he tilted his head down and smiled the son smile at her. Videl thought her heart was going to implode because it was beating so hard. She could feel her cheeks heat up, she hated that blush but at the same time felt something more bubble in her chest. She wanted to say something but whatever came to mind sounded insanely stupid. So she stayed quiet until gohan landed on a small cliff overlooking a small sparkling lake with green trees. He placed her on her feet and her knees almost buckled, she shakily kept her feet on the ground. Gohan saw her and smiled unsure.

"Sorry, if your not used to it then your legs will be like jello for a while." gohan informed her. She nodded and fell onto her bottom and quickly crossed her legs so it looked like she did that on purpose. She looked up at gohan who was wearing a purple and red training gi and he was buff! No wonder he always wore long sleeves, if he didn't he would be surrounds by girls 24/7. That thought made Videl's blood boil.

'He's mine not theirs... Wait what am I saying?' Videl shook those thoughts from her head and noticed gohan was now sitting beside her.

"Well to explain what happened at the cell games I need to begin where it all started. When I was four." gohan started. He went to tell her about everything from Raditz kidnapping him, to piccolo training him to Frezia and then the cell games. The sun had set and the moon had risen. Videl sat in shock trying to take in all this information. She couldn't say anything this was too much, everything she was ever taught was a lie. Her father was a fake who didn't do anything to save the world from cell. This made her wonder if anything he told her was true.

"Uh...Videl?" gohan asked his tail twitching at his side since he told her about it as well.

"Can you show me?" she asked in a small voice that he never knew she had. Gohan blinked stunned and unsure.

"Show you what?" gohan asked looking at her, she peered up with wide, begging blue eyes and he felt like he would do anything she asked.

"Show me what your Ki is." she replied shyly. He nodded and cupped his hands together and a small ball of yellow Ki appeared floating above his palms. She stared in wonder into the floating ball; gohan stared at her, feeling a blush creep across his face. He focused a tad and it left his palms and floated over to Videl. She leaned back unsure if she should touch it.

"Go on Videl, it's not going to hurt you I promise." gohan assured her, he felt like no one should ever hurt this girl in front of him, he needed to protect her.

-

She slowly outstretched her right hand and gently touched the glowing sphere with the tips of her fingers. She gasped slightly, it didn't hurt her or disappear, and it spread a feeling of warmth over her whole body. She scooted closer to the orb and gohan, she let it rest in her cupped hands and she smiled happily into the orb of Ki. She looked up at gohan happier than ever. Everything felt perfect in that moment, she never wanted it to end but now she wanted to learn. 

"Gohan... Can... Can earthlings like me learn how to fly and control their Ki like Sayian's can?" she asked hopefully.  
>Gohan blinked and thought for a second. <p>

"Well everyone has Ki so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to." gohan replied getting a gut feeling. Videl smiled brightly. 

"Will you teach me gohan?" she exclaimed excited. 

"Uhh..." gohan stuttered losing his focus and the orb disappeared. Videl got onto her knees and stared hopefully at gohan, excitement all over her face. 

"I don't want to do this but if you don't teach me how to fly and control my Ki everyone will know you're the golden fighter that I can promise!" Videl said sharply, standing up, placing her hands on her hips, glaring down at him. Gohan sighed standing up as well, he dusted off his pants and stood in front of Videl. 

"I was going to teach you anyways, but now I can't say no. Yes Videl I will teach you." gohan told her leaning down so they were face to face. Videl felt her cheeks heating up and quickly spun around. 

"Good! Thank you, now please move so I can go home." she snapped blushing. 

"I would but you will be confused to where you are, it will be easier this way..." Gohan told her before sweeping her into his arms, placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead he thought of the Satan mansion he passed sometimes. Videl yelled as her body felt tingly and suddenly she was in Gohan's arms outside her house. She blinked and looked Around as Gohan set her down. 

"Instant transmission, I learned it while training with my grandfather for those 2 weeks." gohan informed her. "Well good night Videl." gohan smiled and she smiled. On the spur of the moment Videl stood on her tippy toes and lightly kissed his cheek. 

"Good night gohan." she blushed running quickly into her house. 


	9. Chapter 9: Unusual guest speaker

A Sayian's worst nightmare... High school 9- unusual guest speaker

**Fallenqueen2: **Thank you all for the awesome reviews :) I'm trying to update more often, I was just busy with school but since school is almost over I should be updating some more! Thank you so much for reading this story! Also this chapter has some Erasa X Mirai moment's people have been asking for! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan :)

Gohan's face was beat red, heart beating as he started to fly home he was touching his cheek lightly. As he got closer to the mountain area he felt familiar Ki's. One was coming straight at him. 

"GOHAN!" Mirai cried almost colliding with his best friend in midair. 

"Mirai! Long time!" Gohan grinned. 

"You have no idea how long." Mirai grimaced. "When dad saw you were training of course he wanted to train harder and guess who got roped into it?" mirai explained as he joined gohan in flying back to the mountain area. 

"Well that would be you, so I pity you." Gohan laughed and dodged a small Ki blast from his best friend who looked ticked off. 

"That's not even the worst part." Mirai groaned. Gohan raised his eyebrow at this statement.

"You. Left. Me. Alone. In. HELL!" mirai cried shooting another Ki blast with every word he spoke to show his point. Gohan dodged all of them, eye wide. 

"Oh yeah high school...Whoops. I'm so sorry mirai!" Gohan laughed rubbing the back of his head. "It couldn't be all bad right?" 

"Well I did beat sharpener at boxing and I think gained erasa's attention..." Mirai blushed slightly.

"Ahhhh! You have a crush on erasa!" Gohan sang flying around his blushing friend. 

"Shut it! What about Videl lover boy?" Mirai snapped back causing gohan to stop flying around him and blush like his friend did. 

"Well Uhh..." Gohan started and then quickly shot off at super sonic speed without going super Saiyan. Mirai tried to keep up but had to go super Saiyan just to stay behind him. At that speed they neared the mountain area quite quickly. Gohan suddenly stopped just as a blast of Ki whizzed in front of him. 

"Hn, your reaction skills have gotten sharper Gohan. I remember the days you couldn't even dodge my attacks." Piccolo commented floating in front of his former student. 

"Nice to see you too piccolo and back when I was four!" Gohan commented and piccolo smirked before flying down to Gohan's house where the Z gang was waiting. Gohan smiled brightly and with his best friend beside him they landed by their families and friends. 

"Welcome back Gohan!" many of them cried all at once. 

"Thanks you guys!" Gohan smiled sheepishly. He noticed that bardock and Vegeta were farther away from the group in deep conversation about something. Gohan was about to focus to listen in when a certain smell caught his nose. 

"Mom, dinner's burning." he told her calmly and she squeaked and with bulma they ran into the kitchen of the house. Trunks hugged gohan before climbing onto his older brother's shoulder's, Goten followed suit onto Gohan's shoulder's which to him seemed a lot stronger. With that the two younger boys locked fists as they fought with each other from their older brother's shoulders as Gohan and Mirai tried to keep their balance as they fought. The adults watched this scene with amusement. 

"Hey goku, do you know what training gohan did?" krillin asked his best friend. 

"Actually I have no clue, but his Ki is much stronger than it was when he fought Cell, but it seems to be under control." Goku informed his friends. Their gaze landed on the laughing teen before them. 

"Dammit, Goku the moon! We need to get them inside!" Piccolo hissed pointing at the full moon that finally came out behind the clouds that were shrouding it. Goku frowned and watched as Mirai's body pulse, he quickly ran inside. 

"Wha! Big brother!" Trunks yelped. 

"Hey Trunks wait for me!" Goten called jumping off Gohan's shoulders running after his best friend. Gohan chuckled at this before gazing up at the silver moon. 

"Gohan get inside quickly!" Goku cried worried. 

"He will be fine son, what you are about to see is why we were training." Bardock said walking over as Gohan's tail twitched followed by his whole body which pulsed. He closed his eyes before letting out a stifled roar and his muscles bugled under his training Gi. His eyes snapped open, they were blood red and his teeth grew into fangs. Red Fur started to cover his arms as his nails grew into claws. Gohan snarled deeply before looking at the Z fighters watching him. 

"He hadn't reached super Saiyan four yet this is the half way stage, he has controlled the urge to transform into the Oozaru and is half way to the final stage. In this form he can control his urges and blood thirst, right Gohan?" Bardock explained walking over to his grandson, patting his head. Gohan smiled happily. 

"Right grandfather." gohan growled before sitting on the ground, curling into the fetal position, eyes closed. A soft snore tore though his slightly parted lips. 

"He mostly sleeps though the night until the transformation is finished, it takes a lot out of you to go only half way." bardock explained as Goku squatted beside his son's sleeping form. 

"Chichi will flip if she sees him like this..." Goku sighed. 

"Don't worry about that, watch." bardock said and a glow emitted from Gohan's sleeping form and all the changes started to disappear. Curled up on his side was a perfectly normal sleeping Gohan. 

"While he sleeps he goes back to his human appearance but until the moon is down he will act like a beast. It's best not to wake him." Bardock said slinging the sleeping Son boy over his shoulder before carrying him inside the house and laid him in his room while goku strictly told Goten not to bother him. Mirai was also fast asleep in another bed. Bardock quietly shut the door to Gohan's book filled room.

-Next day-

Gohan and Mirai were flying towards orange star high still wiped out from last night's events. Mirai seemed freaked out about something lagging behind Gohan who noticed this, slowing to a stop beside his friend. 

"Mirai, what's wrong because I know something is wrong." Gohan asked. 

"Well... Okay fine I'll tell you, since I'm sure you're bound to hear it today." mirai sighed. "It was yesterday when I was flying home from school..."

-Day before-

Mirai sighed deeply as he started to fly home, he missed gohan it had been 2 weeks today since he was taken by his grandfather. He was flying slower than normal, dreading the training sessions with his father. He was still above Satan city so he looked down to focus on a group of people. His eyes narrowed as he saw who was in the group. It was erasa; she was stuck in the middle looking scared out of her mind. With good reason she was surrounded by a group of men wearing ski masks with perverted looks on the visible parts of their faces. Mirai growled under his breath before he knew what he was doing he went into super Saiyan, shrugging off his CC jacket onto a nearby roof top and shot down towards the group. He landed quietly on a catwalk above the group. 

"Listen girly just let us have some fun and we won't be forced to kill you." one sneered. 

"No way you creep!" erasa snapped back. Mirai smiled this girl had a strong spirit. 

"Fine." the man snarled and the group started forward, erasa took a shaky step back. One grabbed her arm and she screamed before be slapped her across the face. Mirai's blood boiled at this. 

"Hey! Leave her alone!" mirai cried jumping down, kicking the one holding her in the face, he flew back with a bloody face. Mirai stood in front of Erasa' fists raised. She clung to the back of his jacket, peering out from behind him. She gasped as they pulled out switchblades and guns. 

"Bad move dumbasses." Mirai smirked before appearing behind erasa, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his chest. He placed one hand over her eyes and focused his Ki and sent some of it outwards with a small yell. The muggers yelled loudly as they flew backwards into a wall, dropping onto the ground knocked out, police sirens were heard in the distance. Mirai didn't want to let go of Erasa it felt right that she was in his arms. He let go of her and floated into the air. She turned and looked up at him with an amazed look on her face. 

"Thank you golden fighter!" she cried happily. 

"Uh I'm the second golden fighter! Stay safe alright?" mirai cried down to her before blasting off, face red, he swooped down to grab his jacket, he pulled it on and once he was out of Satan city he powered down from Super Saiyan.

-Current day- 

"That's what happened..." Mirai finished. 

"Damn you so have a crush on her." Gohan smiled happy for his best friend. 

"No I don't. There was an erasa in my time as well... She was my mate I could tell, but 17 killed her..." mirai muttered, Gohan placed his hand on his shoulder. 

"Well you can start over now in a peaceful world." Gohan said and his friend grinned happily as they touched down on the roof and entered their classroom taking their seats. Erasa, Videl and sharpener came into the room. Videl and gohan both blushed, looking away from each other. Erasa smiled cheerfully at mirai. 

"Did you guys hear? There is another gold fighter! He saved me yesterday!" Erasa informed her friends. Videl shot Gohan a look and he shrugged his shoulders. 

"I could take him." sharpener bragged. 

"I don't think anyone could take this guy. He was amazing! Videl will you help me find out who he is! Please?" Erasa begged. 

"Sure, why not." Videl agreed before anything else was said their teacher banged on the podium at the front gaining the classes attention. 

"Today we have a special guest to talk to us about the alien race of the Saiyan's Mr. Bardock." Mr. Roberts said and gohan almost fell out of his chair as his grandfather came in, wearing his Saiyan armor and tail wrapped around his waist. He looked over the now silent class, smirking when he saw gohan and Mirai. 

"Someone kill me now." gohan muttered to his best friend. 

"As long as I can join you at the check in station." mirai agreed. 

"Mr. Bardock is one of the last remaining Saiyan's in the universe." Mr. Roberts said and gohan exchanged looks with Videl and mirai. 

"Prove it!" Sharpener called out. 

"With pleasure." Bardock smirked and floated off the ground, tail unwrapping from around his waist. The class stared wide eyed. 

"You can always tell a Saiyan by their tail." Bardock started floating around the class room, hitting gohan on the head. 

"Pay attention son." he grinned and gohan glared rubbing his head. Bardock continued to tell the class about Saiyan's and their history of course gohan and mirai zoned out already knowing all this.

"Please let this day be over." Gohan groaned under his breath. 

"You Gohan right? Go run 1000 laps!" bardock grinned. Gohan bolted down the stairs. 

"With pleasure!" he cried insanely happy to get out of there. Mirai gave bardock a pleading look. 

"You Vegeta go join your trouble making friend." Bardock grinned and mirai almost flew across the room and out following his best friend. Bardock shook his head at the 2 demi-Saiyans. He started to tell the little humans of Saiyan life and culture and mates, since he had a feeling the 2 Demi-Saiyan's future mates were in this very class. 

"Man gohan your grandfather is pretty interesting." Mirai commented as they jogged on their 200th lap. Not even sweating yet. 

"Yeah he is. Where we were training it was only 2 weeks here it was 2 months there. Once you get past his appearance he's a really nice guy." Gohan said shrugging. 

"This has turned into one of the weirdest days of my week." Mirai said shaking his head. 

"The bright side is Erasa thinks you're amazing." Gohan teased his friend who sent a kick at him. Gohan ducked and sped up his pace before they knew it their 1000 laps were done so they lay under their tree outside not wanting to go back inside. They knew it would take most normal teens hours to finish the 1000 laps, so there was no point to go back inside.


	10. Chapter 10: Trying to Kill us?

A Sayian's worst nightmare... High school 10- Trying to kill us! 

**Fallenqueen2:** Oh my god! I got so many amazing reviews on the last chapter I updated and I'm just so glad that people actually like my story! Thank you all so much for the support, it puts a smile on my face every time! :)

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan :)

Mirai was leaning against the tree trunk when he glanced at Gohan who was lying on his back. Sunlight steamed though the waving leaves above his head forming moving spots of sunlight over his whole body. 

"Do you think your grandfather is still teaching them?" Mirai asked glancing up at the window to their classroom.

"Oh yeah, when he starts about the history of the Sayian's he can go for days. Trust me I know." Gohan answered resting his head on his crossed arms behind his head. 

"How was the training?" Mirai wondered. 

"Not as bad as Piccolo's actually. I was in my Oozaru form for most of it and he explained why we grew back our tails. It hurt for the first while but soon that pain didn't even faze me. Now I'm half way to level 4 and I can control my instincts." Gohan explained to his best friend. 

"Whoa. I'm happy for you Gohan; do you think Bardock could help me control it?" Mirai asked unsure. 

"For sure he would help any Saiyan; your dad might not like it though." Gohan smiled. 

"Ill deal with it." Mirai smiled evilly as a plan formed in his head. 

"That smile is never a good sign, poor Vegeta." Gohan snickered as the end of day bell rang and they stood up to go to their lockers. Once inside they spotted their class walking out with a shell shocked look on their faces.

"Dudes you missed one of the weirdest classes EVER!" Sharpener told Gohan and Mirai as he leaned against his locker.

"Yeah for sure, but it was really cool learning about an alien race from an actual alien!" Erasa commented standing beside Mirai, who smiled shyly at her.

"He told us some interesting things, like how they have mates and how they know when they find their mate for life and stuff like that." Videl said digging around in her locker.

"Oh really? Well that's cool I guess?" Gohan said slowly.

"Mirai! Gohan! Mr. Bardock wishes to talk to you two!" Mr. Roberts called from their classroom door as he left. Gohan groaned as he and Mirai trudged into the room to see Bardock's legs crossed as he floated about 5 feet off the ground.

"From what you two saw before you went to run what did you think?" Bardock asked the two as he touched back down onto the ground.

"Pretty good…" Gohan said. "Thank you for sending us to run though!"

"I saw how bored you two looked plus if you were there I would have been tempted to use you to in a experiment and that wouldn't have been good now would it have been?" Bardock chuckled.

"No defiantly not." Mirai agreed.

"Come on lets get out of here, I'm tired of being surrounded by humans." Bardock said before grabbing the 2 young half Saiyan's and using instant transmission dropped them off at their homes. Well in Mirai's case he literally dropped him above CC. Gohan snorted when he saw his friend waving his arms around as he fell, then the look on his face when he remembered he could fly. Gohan and his grandfather were now in front of his house in the mountain area. As soon as they touched down on the ground Goten leaped out of the house, jumping into his older brother's arms.

"Gohan, now that your home can we train? Please, please, please!" Goten begged looking up at his big brother's face.

"Alright squirt lets go." Gohan smiled dropping his bag on the ground, nodding at his grandfather he and his younger brother took off towards the forest where they normally trained.

Bardock shook his head at the two Demi Saiyan's running away at their normal speed which was insanely fast for normal earthlings. He went inside to see Chichi hard at work in the kitchen and Goku slowly washing dishes, with a look of pain on his face. Bardock slumped into a chair, completely wiped out.

"So dad, how was the speech today?" Goku asked glancing at his father.

"Hell on earth, earthlings are so very odd and draining. No offence Chichi." Bardock told them, nodding at Chichi.

"None taken, I have to admit they are odd." Chichi said not even turning around.

"So something is going to be announced at Gohan's school tomorrow. You might want to spar with him afterwards because I can only imagine what his reaction will be." Goku informed his father.

"Alright, it's been a while since me and Gohan actually fought, should be fun." Bardock grinned.

-Next day at OSH-

Gohan and Mirai had settled into their seats for what they hoped was going to be semi-normal high school day when their teacher Mr. Roberts came in with an excited look on his face and forms in his grip. Gohan and Mirai's hearts sank; this did not look promising for them.

"Children! Children! Exciting news! We have just been approved for a 2 week long field trip to two very interesting places!" Mr. Roberts exclaimed almost bouncing for joy. "For the 1st time in OSH history our very lucky class is going to be staying at the one, the only Capsule Corp.!"

Mirai literally fell out of his chair and stared up at the ceiling, images of his mother and father flashed in his brain.

'Why me? Why mom? Why father…Wait no I know why father would but still WHY!' Mirai thought miserably, he stayed on the ground because no one noticed him other than Gohan. Gohan knew that look on his face and decided to leave him be since he understood what this could mean for them.

"The second place for the 2nd week is going to be training camp where we will be trained in the art of cooking, fighting and surviving by very famous people. Vegeta Briefs, Goku and Chichi Son, Krillin, uh Number 18, Piccolo, and Yamcha. We may even get a visit from Mr. Satan himself!" Mr. Roberts finished. By this point Gohan had joined Mirai on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with a blank look.

'Dad, mom, Piccolo, Krillin and the other Z-fighters oh god 2 weeks with Vegeta… Why is Dende torturing us?' Gohan thought sending evil thoughts towards Dende the guardian of earth.

Meanwhile Mr. Roberts's went on to talk excitedly about the trip for the rest of the day. Mirai and Gohan slowly trudged out of their school, even slowly flying home silently.

"Bye Gohan…See you tomorrow when our weeks of hell begin." Mirai said waving to his friend as he floated down to CC. Gohan nodded and flew home, before he could even reach his house Bardock blocked his way.

"I see you heard the news." Bardock smirked.

"Yeah…Why would they do this to us grandfather!" Gohan asked.

"They have their reasons which they did not tell me, but never mind them. Let's spar." Bardock said.

"Alright fine." Gohan sighed, throwing his bag off onto a nearby tree branch. With that being done both of them went Super Saiyan and started to Spar. Gohan had a gut feeling that all his and Mirai's secrets would be revealed during these 2 weeks.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fan girl Fiasco

A Sayian's worst nightmare... High school 11- The Fan girl Fiasco.

**Fallenqueen2:** I again want to thank all of you guys for commenting it makes me inspired to write more of this story! I love each and every one of you! Enjoy the new chapters!

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan :)

Gohan and Mirai touched down on the roof quietly as they headed down to the front doors where the bus was waiting for them and their fellow students. Each step they took bought the 2 Demi-Saiyan's closer to their doom. Dread filled their bodies as they stood with Videl, Erasa and Sharpener who were all dressed rather fancy, huge duffle bags at their feet. Erasa stared at the 2 normally dressed teens; both only had a small backpack over their shoulders

"Why are you wearing your regular clothes? We are going to be meeting Miss Bulma Briefs!" Erasa questioned, making the 2 teens shrug.

"We just don't think we need to dress up for this…" Gohan explained as Mr. Roberts did roll call and everyone minus the 2 boys pushed their way onto the bus. Gohan took a step on the bus and felt a wave of dread wash over his body, Mirai followed suit with the same feeling but about 100 times worse. They sunk down in their bus seats, not talking for the whole ride, after what seemed like a million years the bus pulled up in front of CC.

Mirai and Gohan waited until everyone else was off the bus, keeping their Ki very low they sunk down at the very back, behind some of the taller jocks. The students looked around to see Mr. Roberts had disappeared leaving them all alone.

"Who the hell are you idiots why are you standing on my lawn!" A familiar raspy voice cut though the silence, startling some of the students. Gohan peered over the shoulder of a jock and saw Vegeta standing there in his training outfit, towel around his neck arms crossed and his famous death glare on his face.

"Umm we are from Orange Star high and we are suppose to be staying here for a week with Miss Briefs." Sharpener told Vegeta who glanced at him and snickered at the amount of muscle he had. He looked over the whole group just as Gohan ducked down with Mirai.

"Not one of you here are worth my time and effort." Vegeta snorted. Holding up his hand a small Ki blast started to form in his palm. The whole class froze and as the blast left this man's palm, Mirai quickly appeared in front of them, easily knocking the blast away.

"Nice way to say hello father." Mirai called out to his father. Vegeta glared at his son, before a smirk settled on his face. Mirai's face dropped. "Damn tricked again." He muttered and Vegeta chuckled slightly before looking back at the crowd of still stunned teens.

"If you here Son, Kakarot's eldest brat should be here as well. Come on out Kakabrat!" Vegeta roared and Gohan stepped out beside Mirai, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Vegeta…" Gohan said nervously as he and Mirai walked over to him.

"This is THE Vegeta you were telling me about Gohan?" Videl asked him standing beside him.

"The one and only, no one else is that short tempered. It was barely a minute before he tried to blow you all up." Gohan said and Vegeta growled at Gohan before grabbing his collar.

"Come on Kakabrat, I haven't sparred with you in a while, so let's get your ass into the GR." Vegeta snarled, dragging Gohan away.

"YES! It's not me for once!" Mirai cheered. 

"I'll get to you later boy." Vegeta called back and Mirai frowned making a face as his mother came out, throwing a wrench at Vegeta's head, causing him to twitch and glare at her.

"Vegeta! Don't do target practice on that poor kid!" Bulma scolded.

"Its fine Mother, its only Gohan." Mirai informed her and she nodded.

"Alright then, try not to blow up the GR…Again…Or break any bones!" Bulma called after her husband and godchild.

"Shouldn't we stop them! Gohan could be hurt!" Erasa questioned worried.

"Nah, this is a weekly event for those 2." Bulma said waving her hand dismissively. "Okay I know I won't be able to get a word in if I don't let you all ask your questions now. So go for it."

"How does Gohan fight that man and survive?"

"How does Gohan even know you!"

"So Mirai is yours and that man's son!"

"He fights Vegeta and survives because he is stronger than he looks, I've know Gohan's father since we were kids and he is my god son along with Goten. Yes Mirai and mine and Vegeta's son, as is our youngest Trunks who is currently playing with Goten over at his place." Bulma answered all their questions at once. "Well now, welcome to Capsule Corp. What you're going to see here this week will blow your little minds right out of your skulls!" Bulma laughed as she started walking away with Mirai at her side. The students quickly ran over the mother and son, as they took them on a tour of the grounds and explaining the rules they had to follow while they were there. You know the normal rules; don't go into the main dome without permission from Mirai, Gohan, Vegeta or herself. Don't act like your up to something or Vegeta will kick your ass, etc as they came to a stop by a white dome.

"This is the GR or gravity room where earth's gravity can be multiplied from zero gravity to X3000. That is where Gohan and Vegeta are right now." Bulma explained as the dome shook and bright lights emitted from the windows. Yells where faintly heard from inside the dome, Mirai closed his eyes and sensed which Ki was stronger.

"Gohan is winning." Mirai said bored, he already knew this outcome.

"He's always won against Vegeta after that." Bulma commented and only Videl and Mirai understood what she was talking about. A loud yell echoed from inside the dome and Mirai felt Gohan's Ki spike as he went to level 2 and his father remained at level 1.

"Oh he went to level 2 now Mother, we should leave before they destroy the GR again." Mirai said breezily.

"Good idea, come on kids I'll show you where you will be staying. Mirai go get the Senuz beans I have a feeling they will need them once they come out." Bulma said as she walked off towards another smaller dome, Mirai smiled cutely at Erasa he jogged off towards the main dome waving at his mother and classmates. Bulma handed out card keys to each of the students following a list Mr. Roberts gave to her.

"There is also a swimming pool, a spa and a gym on the main level, so go have fun. Tomorrow we will start." Bulma informed the teens and let them inside and find their rooms. She saw Mirai head into the GR and since it stopped shaking she guessed the sparring was done for the day so it was safe for her to go in.

Mirai handed the Senuz beans to his rather bloody father and his best friend who was sitting on a chair with his arm at an unnatural angle. Gohan smiled in thanks and quickly ate the dried bean and his arm went back to its normal angle and his Ki shot back to its normal level. Vegeta did the same, all the blood and cuts disappearing just in time too since Bulma walked in to see the damage done to the GR. Her eyebrow twitched and wheeled on her husband, fury in her eyes.

"How many times have I told you!" She screeched with that Gohan and Mirai quickly ran out of there leaving Vegeta to deal with his raving wife. They started to walk towards the main dome and their usual rooms when Erasa spotted them from her open window she leaned out, waving her arms at them.

"HEY MIRAI! GOHAN! WANT TO COME SWIMMING WITH US!" She called down loudly.

"SURE ERASA WE WILL MEET YOU AT THE POOL!" Gohan called back smiling she gave them a thumbs up before ducking back into her room. As Mirai punched in his access code Gohan elbowed him in the side, grinning at him.

"Notice how she called your name out first, I think I see the start of looovvveee here." Gohan smirked making Mirai blushed and go into his room, letting the door slam in Gohan's face. He just laughing going into his own room. He froze and stared at his tail, how was he going to swim with this?

"How am I going to make this work…?" Gohan muttered to himself and sighed as he pulled on his black swim trunks, he wrapped his tail around his hip under the swim suit's fabric. He looked in the mirror and sighed it would have to do; lucky it looked like part of the waist of the bathing suit. He pulled on a t-shirt; he left his room to see Mirai wearing a t-shirt and blue swim trunks. He seemed to have done the same thing with his tail; they exchanged looks and sighed as they headed over to the student dome and the swimming pool.

The moment they entered Erasa found them, grabbing their arms pulling them over to a group of lounge chairs they had claimed. She was wearing a black and green polka-dot bikini, Mirai blushed looking away from her body and sat down on a chair. Videl was pulling off her pull over to show she was wearing a bikini the same blue as her eyes. Gohan's heart sped up and quickly looked away from her sitting in a chair beside Mirai.

"Come on Mirai, Gohan lets swim!" Erasa giggled, grabbing Videl's hand she jumped into the pool's deep end pulling her best friend with her. Videl yelped as she hit the cold water with her blond friend. Gohan and Mirai exchanged looks before they stood up.

"Here goes one secret." Gohan muttered as him and Mirai pulled off their shirts to reveal their toned arms, 8-packs and broad shoulders along with some scars they got from fighting. Erasa coughed since her jaw dropped and some water entered her mouth, she had no clue they were this built! Mirai more so, she couldn't take her eyes off his well built chest, her eyes went up to lock with his beautiful blue ones, he smiled at her and blushed looking down, strands of purple hair in the front of his face.

Videl's eyes on the other hand drifted downwards and she became mad his swimming trunks were in the way. She was stunned that she wanted to see THAT part of his body, she felt her face turn red and she quickly dove under the water. Gohan caught her staring and turned away from the pool slightly before diving in gracefully. He opened his eyes to see Videl's face a few inches away from his, her blue eyes that matched the color of the sparkling water they were swimming in were open and she was clearly startled and swam upwards. Gohan followed suit, looking at her worried as she had a coughing attack.

"Are you alright Videl?" Gohan asked kindly and she nodded, giving him thumbs up as she coughed. Gohan gave her look that said 'yeah right.'

He didn't move to help her because if he did she would beat him up later for it. Gohan noticed that all the girls of his class that were in the pool were inching closer to him. He gulped and glanced at Mirai who was dangling his feet in the pool talking to a blushing Erasa, that indeed the girls not in the pool were heading towards him.

'Mirai fan girl alert.' Gohan thought to his friend and Mirai's eyes darted around, giving a slight nod he said something to Erasa, pulling his legs out of the pool before standing up.

"Sorry Videl I think I need to leave the pool now…" Gohan muttered to Videl as he swam by, towards the ladder. He quickly pulled himself out and together with Mirai they ran from the pool area.

"AFTER THEM!"

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

"Why did the student dome have to have a pool? Why oh why!" Mirai groaned as they were chased by a group of fan girls.

After about 10 minutes of them getting chased as they rounded a corner they quickly took to the sky, sitting on top of the main CC dome, peering over the edge at the now confused fan girls. They ran off causing the 2 teens to release their breath.

"Note to self, lets NEVER go swimming when girls are around again." Gohan proposed.

"Agreed, the coast is clear I think lets go get changed." Mirai commented and they touched back down onto the ground just for Videl and Erasa in their normal clothes but with wet hair to round a corner and rush over to them.

"Are you two okay? Did the girls hurt you?" Erasa asked worried, looking straight at Mirai.

"Yeah, we are fine right Gohan." Mirai said and Gohan nodded. "We were just going to get changed." Gohan inched towards the door behind them.

"I need to talk to you Gohan." Videl said firmly, grabbing his arm and pulled him into the main dome.

"I wanted to know if I could ask you something once you get changed Mirai…" Erasa asked quietly and Mirai nodded mutely. "I'll wait here for you then." She said cheerfully leaning against the side of the main dome.

"You don't have to; you can follow me if you want too…" Mirai said turning to open the door again, hiding his red cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12:Sercets that aren't Sercet

A Sayian's worst nightmare... High school 12- Secrets aren't secret if you tell.

**Fallenqueen2:** Lawl, thank you all for reviewing it really makes me happy that people are actually reading what I wrote and yes sorry to confuse people but Videl was indeed checking out Gohan and was very mad that his trunks were in the way ;) Anyways thanks so much for the support! I love you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan :)

-With Gohan and Videl-

Videl sat on Gohan's bed while he looked for his training Gi.

"Yes Videl?" Gohan asked the strong headed girl who knew all his secrets. What else could she want to talk to him about?

"I was wondering when you were going to teach me to fly Mr. Golden fighter." Videl questioned crossing her arms and legs.

"Uh, when ever you want me to I guess." Gohan answered as he went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Is tomorrow after we finish what ever Mrs. Bulma has planed okay?" Videl asked getting excited from just the thought.

"That should be alright." Gohan called out to her as he finished tying up his Gi, walking out into his room. "I can make Vegeta spar with Mirai." He smirked at the thought.

Videl's heart raced when she saw that devious smirk on his face, and then remembered who this was. Innocent and naïve Gohan, like he had it in him to do something. Besides she could defend herself if he did try…Not that she wouldn't like him to try SOMETHING with her. Videl's face flushed as her eyes travelled down again. She shook her head looking away as fast as possible, the obvious Gohan took no notice of this.

-With Mirai and Erasa-

Erasa bounced slightly on Mirai's unmade bed as Mirai still hiding his red face looked around for his training Gi. Suddenly the sound of the springs in his bed ceased and a finger lightly traced on of his many scars sending a shiver down his spine.

"Erasa?" Mirai asked in a low voice, unsure what to do at this moment in time.

"What happened to you Mirai?" Erasa asked softly.

"N-Nothing…" Mirai stammered and Erasa touched his shoulder sending tingles over his whole body, she forcefully turned Mirai around so she was face to face with him.

"Mirai, please don't lie to me. I know something happened and something is different about you." Erasa said poking him in the chest then wincing since it felt like she was poking a block of steel. Mirai saw this wince of pain and frowned he never wanted to cause her harm.

"Sorry about that Erasa, it's just… Uh…" Mirai stuttered not being able to lie to this girl in front of him. Silence settled over the room, but it was cut when his stomach let out a huge rumble, Erasa clung to him startled and Mirai blushed.

"Sorry Erasa, I'll tell you later but now its dinner time. Come on I'll show you the way, let me just get changed alright?" Mirai said softly quickly running into the bathroom, getting into his normal blue training Gi. He came back out to see Erasa leaning against a wall, she got a tinge of pink across her cheeks when he came back out, he gently took her hand; leading her out of his room and down to the main dinning area where the rest of the class had gathered, they joined the others at the back. Gohan and Videl joined them a minute or so later.

"BIG BROTHER! GOHAN!" Chibi Trunks cried jumping over the crowd of students to hug Gohan around the waist before sitting on his older brother's shoulders.

"Hey squirt." Both Mirai and Gohan said in unison. Right away all the girls including Videl and Erasa were circled around the 2 boys cooing at the cute little miniature version of Mirai. Trunk's grip tightened on his older brother's hair and stared down the fawning girls with a look his father would be proud of.

"Guys, meet my younger brother Trunks." Mirai said gesturing to his younger self clinging to his head.

"Aw! He's so cute!"

"He's the spitting image of Mirai of course he's going to be cute!" a fan girl commented causing Erasa to glare at her before she snapped out of it.

'Why did I feel jealous all of a sudden?' Erasa thought shaking her head a bit.

"I can't take this anymore!" Trunks whined before flying off Mirai's shoulders and landed by his mother on the other side of the room. The class looked shocked but Bulma clapped her hands together to get their attention.

"Alright kids, chow time. Just come up to the mice and state what you want and the machine will make it for you. Trunks, Mirai and Gohan you 2 have to go last." Bulma explained pointing at the 2 half Saiyan's who all looked like she just pulled out their hearts and ran over them numerous times. After 5 minutes of puppy dog looks from the 3 boys Bulma finally caved and waved her hand at them.

"Go." She said simply moving away as they fought to get the 1st spot. Trunks being smallest ducked under their punches and jumped over their kicks and made it to the mice first.

"The Trunks normal please." He said and the machine whirred and about 10 hams, 5 plates of Mac and cheese and 3 bowls of ice cream came out. Trunks pouted when he saw the 3 bowls. "Moommmmm did you change my ice cream." He whined as he grabbed his stuff and sat down.

"Yes, when you eat 6 bowls you get a brain freeze for an hour. Don't give me that look it stays at 3 and that's final!" Bulma said sternly. Mirai went next getting 2 times what his younger self got. Gohan got the same as Mirai and as the 3 boys sat down to eat everyone stopped to watch them and were disgusted and in awe at what they saw.

It was like starving wolves, whenever their elbows touched growls were sent and there was a glaring contest, the students watched as all the mountains of plates disappeared and the 3 boy sat back in their chairs, hands on their stomachs, a happy look on each of their faces.

"Now that some bottomless pits are full, lights out is at 10, so that gives you." Bulma glanced at her wrist watch. "About 3 hours, just remember the rules and have fun." Gohan and Mirai got out of there chair and went over to Bulma as she headed for the door.

"What do you have planed for tomorrow?" Gohan asked her making Bulma stop to think about it.

"I was thinking of the GR." Bulma mumbled.

"What about the prince?" Gohan snickered.

"I'll convince him to stay away for a few hours." Bulma smirked and it took Mirai a few seconds to understand what 'convince' really meant.

"LALALALA I did NOT hear that!" Mirai sang covering his ears running out. Gohan tilted his head to the side looking after his friend with an innocent and confused look on his face.

"Ah, you're just like your father Gohan." Bulma laughing patting her godson on the shoulder as she walked out. Gohan made a face and looked around to see if he could find Videl. This was a good time as any to start teaching her to fly. He spotted her sitting with Erasa and Sharpener; he tapped her on the shoulder, shifting back on forth between his feet when she looked up at him.

"Do you want to do it now? We have 3 hours…" Gohan said softy and a grin lit her face. She quickly stood up from her chair; she waved at Erasa and Sharpener as she followed Gohan out of the main dome out into an open field. She almost fell into a crater when Gohan's arms snapped out, catching her around her waist, pulling her back onto solid ground in his strong safe arms. Videl blushed and clung lightly to his chest as he jumped over the crater and landed easily on the other side before he set her down on the ground, sitting beside her.

"Well you already know the basics of Ki and to fly you take that Ki and uh… Push it under yourself…" Gohan explained breaking off near the end because of Videl's intense gaze.

"…I don't know how to access my Ki…" Videl told him quietly, embarrassed that she didn't know how to focus her Ki.

"Oh, well let's start with that for today then." Gohan said before bring his hands together. "I'll do it slowly so you can watch. First you have to relax completely, then focus on the core of your Ki which is your stomach, pull the power from there and slowly bring it out to form a Ki ball." Gohan explained as his hands slowly started to glow and a small gold ball floated in the middle of his cupped hands. This was the second time she saw this but she was still amazed, she stared into the orb until he let it disappear.

"Alright Vi, you try now." Gohan said unaware of her nickname. She took notice and blushed; in some way she was perfectly fine with him calling her that if it was anyone else she would beat the crap out of them, minus Erasa. She sat on her knee's, taking a deep breath before she began to train to use her Ki under Gohan's dark eyes.

"Hey Mirai, wait up!" Erasa's peppy voice carried to his acute sayian ears. He stopped walking and let Erasa catch up to him.

"What's up Erasa?" He asked looking down at the blond.

"Did you forget? You promised you would explain those scars to me." Erasa said glaring playfully up at him, Mirai laughed nervously.

"No, of course not…Come on Erasa I'll explain everything." Mirai sighed and led her back to his room, where she bounced on his bed again and he leaned against his desk.

"Well, I got them from some fights I have been in over the years…" Mirai started and she gasped stopping her bouncing and stared intently at him as he took a deep breath. She had a right to know, she was his mate after all. She would know everything once they mated…

"I'm not per say from this time period…" Mirai started before telling her everything, how he was from a future were the androids weren't defeated how he came back in time and met and helped kill them here, he revealed all his secrets to her. Well he guessed they weren't secrets any more if he told her and Gohan had told Videl… He sat beside her as Erasa remained quiet, unnatural for her.

"Hey I know it's a lot to take in…I'm sorry I told you…" Mirai said quietly. She quickly shook her head before throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry your future was so horrible! I'm really glad you told me though; I knew you were the golden fighter who saved me! I totally get why you did it now! So I was your mate, but we never got to hang out because I was killed! That terrible, don't worry Mirai we will hang out and, and, and!" Erasa babbled and was looking for more to say when Mirai hugged her back tightly. He guessed that lesson with Bardock really helped with her reaction most girls would have passed out then called him insane, his tail wagged slightly as he showed it to her to help prove his point.

"Thank you for understanding Erasa, I knew you would. Please promise me not to tell ANYONE else, please." Mirai begged and Erasa made a zipping motion across her lips and smiled.

"I promise you Mirai, OO! Can you turn into the Golden fighter and maybe show me how you fly?" Erasa babbled again. Mirai kissed her forehead before standing up, smiling.

"Of Course, stay back until I tell you its safe." Mirai said, before he started he warned his father, Trunks, and Gohan he was transforming. Once he got a simple Okay, he began. He spread his feet apart and curled his hands into fists at his sides before bending his arms at the elbows. He focused and his body sparked with gold Ki before his eyes turned from his light blue to pure turquoise, his bangs stood up, as his purple hair turned to pure blond. Erasa watched wide eyed in amazement in wonder as he went super saiyan before her eyes. He closed his eyes as his Ki went back to its normal level, still in his Super Saiyan form, he looked at Erasa, nodding. Right away she stood up and gently touched his arm and smiled brightly at Mirai.

"Whoa that's really awesome Mirai! You're the best! Will you show me how you fly now?" Erasa bubbled and Mirai smirked.

"Why don't I give you a grand tour of flying?" He asked and before she could answer he picked her up in his arms bridal style and flew out of the window, high into the sky. She first clung to his chest for dear life but after a minute or so she got used to it and was looking around now with the happiest smile on her face. Mirai felt ecstatic because he could finally be with his mate and he made her this delighted. Erasa glanced down to see her best friend sitting down with Gohan both focused on something in Videl's hands.

"Hey Mirai! What are Videl and Gohan doing!" She questioned over the wind.

"He's teaching her about her Ki so she can fly." Mirai answered her and Erasa thought about that for a moment before hugging the man who was carrying her.

"Why would she want to fly when she could have a hot guy carry her instead?" Erasa asked completely serious. Mirai blushed slightly at her comment.

"Uh… Do you really mean that?" He asked her shyly.

"Of course I did silly why would I need to lie about something that obvious, but now I have a problem…" Erasa sighed.

"What is it Erasa?" Mirai asked worried.

"How on earth and any other planet am I going to get the other girls to stay away from my sexy boyfriend?" She pouted, before kissing his cheek as they flew back towards CC.

"I don't know, but I sure hope you find a way." Mirai grinned before he landed back in his room. He placed Erasa down; she stumbled forward, falling on his bed.

"I'm too tried to move, Mirai can I sleep here tonight?" She mumbled and Mirai's who face went red.

"Uh… Sure Erasa." He muttered before pulling off his jacket and kicking off his shoes before climbing into his bed with his girlfriend, she cuddled up against his chest before falling asleep. Mirai smiled blissfully as he held her close, doing one final check for unknown Ki before he fell asleep beside her, his tail wrapped around her waist slightly so he would feel if she moved away or someone took her away from him.


	13. Chapter 13: GR

A Sayian's worst nightmare... High school 13 – GR

**Fallenqueen2:** Thank you all for your amazing and inspiring comments. I really wanted to make this DBZ story of Gohan in high school different from the other ones out there and from the looks of it I succeeded! Yes some of you pointed out that the story is a bit rushed at points and I agree with you, the only thing is I HATE filler chapters that sort of have no point and I wanted this to be different so here the class is going to understand their past a tad better than they actually would so it's a bit OC there, my bad! Thank you all so much and enjoy Chapter 13!

Disclaimer: All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan :)

-Next day-

"Well kids, I've got us about the whole day in the GR!" Bulma announced excitedly the next morning as everyone was eating breakfast, no one commented when Erasa and Mirai came down together. Bulma noticed and smiled widely, she looked extremely happy about that, while Sharpener on the other hand was fuming. He wanted Videl, but sometime told him Erasa was the girl for him. She had moved on to Mirai and now Sharpener had 2 new targets to embarrass during this trip to show the 2 girls how much of a loser they both are.

"Wow, thanks Miss Bulma." A brunette exclaimed.

"Remember it's only Bulma!" Bulma reminded the teens. "Now hurry up and finish eating so we can head on over." She exclaimed sitting down to finish her own breakfast.

Videl quickly finished her French toast, her stomach doing cartwheels; she could get a few inches off the ground thanks to the training Gohan gave her last night. She blushed slightly remembering it; she shook her head and stared down at her empty plate as a robot took it away. Videl saw she wasn't the only one deep in thought; Erasa was unusually quiet and seemed to be thinking of something, Sharpener was silent as well. He had a devious look on his face, somehow that only worked well on Gohan.

"Alright, all the stomachs have been fed and its time for the GR." Bulma said standing up, leading the class of teens out towards the white dome, they had seen on the 1st day.

"I'm always fixing or upgrading the GR for the prince AKA Vegeta who is always breaking it or whining asking for more of a challenge." Bulma explained as she punched in the access code. "Lucky I have Gohan and Mirai here to help me fix it or the prince would get very mad." Gohan and Mirai snickered at this comment as they went into the observation deck with their class. It was a pretty plain white room, but one wall was a glass window that took up the whole wall, showing a huge white and black domed room. From the looks of it, it could be made from unbreakable metals, but since Bulma said she always had to fix it, it couldn't be.

"Alright, Gohan, Mirai would you please step inside the room while I show the class some zero gravity?" Bulma asked her son and godson. They nodded and strode though the door which lead them into the GR.

"We haven't done zero gravity in a while right Mirai?" Gohan asked his friend stretching his muscles slightly.

"Nope, it's always X600, etc." Mirai chuckled following his friend's example of stretching.

"Alright boys, here comes zero gravity!" Bulma's voice echoed around the domed room. They have her thumbs up and a machine hissed. The class watched as Mirai and Gohan floated high into the air with ease.

The two teens decided to joke around and they started to fly around the room before they met in the middle and started to slowly spar.

"Get ready for normal gravity!" Bulma called out to the boys and they stopped sparring and using their Ki propelled themselves off the roof, floating above the floor. Then their feet touched the ground as the zero gravity was removed.

"Whoa! That looks so cool! Can we try!" A red-head asked excited. Bulma nodded and opened the door to the dome, letting the teens rush in to get ready for a zero gravity adventure.

"And in 3…2…1! Zero gravity!" Bulma counted down and soon the whole group was floating. Some girls squealed as they tried to keep their skirts down. Videl's hair floated up around her head, her baggy white shirt started to float up. She pulled it back down with a frown on her face, Erasa giggled as she saw this, swimming past her in the air. Mirai was just flying around for fun; Gohan was sitting crossed legged near the ceiling of the dome. He took in the view of his classmates all floating, doing slow-motion fighting moves and swimming around.

Gohan smiled to himself as he saw Videl doing flips though the air. She was really something else; she was for sure stronger than her afro-clad father. While he was teaching her how to use her Ki, he was very impressed that she never gave up; even on the verge of tears she kept going. She finally made a ball of Ki and she managed to get a few inches off the ground before lights out. He pretty much had to carry her back to her room, but she looked so happy and proud of herself, that look would be embedded into his memories forever. He always wanted to make her that happy. Doing martial arts her whole life most likely helped with bring out her Ki so fast, she was the fastest non-Saiyan that he had seen to bring out her Ki and float a few inches all within 3 hours.

20 minutes had passed and Bulma decided to bring them down for lunch.

"We will be heading back to the GR after we are finished eating, then the really interesting part will start, we will start multiplying earth's gravity and we will see who survives it." Bulma announced as everyone started to eat. The 2 demi-Saiyan's sat at their own table; they needed to in order to fit all their food-filled plates.

'How are things with you and Erasa?' Gohan thought to his friend as they ate, since their mouths were rather full.

'I told her everything. She actually understood and accepted me, even calling me her sexy boyfriend. How is Videl handling your Ki training?' Mirai thought back, slightly blushing at that memory.

'I'm really happy for you buddy, Videl is improving in controlling her Ki and she can get a few inches off the ground.' Gohan thought, tearing at a spare rib.

'Whoa, she's a fast learner.' Mirai thought, stuffing his last dumpling in his mouth.

'How do you think the next installment of the GR is going to go?' Gohan questioned his friend who shrugged.

'It's going to be interesting, that's why I'm going to be watching.' A new thought entered their conversation.

'Hi, father. Well try not to kill the humans alright?' Mirai thought back, not surprised in the least he had entered their conversation.

'Heh, no promise's.' Vegeta thought back snickering a bit.

Mirai and Gohan rolled their eyes as they finished eating and followed a cheery Bulma back out to the GR. Vegeta was waiting there for them, the teens looked surprised to see him there. Some still a tad scared from what they saw the 1st day.

"Oh, hey Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked shocked to see her husband in the observation deck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck slightly.

"I couldn't miss the chance to see some humans getting rammed into the ground, besides I wanted to train with the Kakabrat and my son afterwards, blowing some minds well I'm at it." Vegeta informed her and she chuckled at the thought.

"Alright fine, I guess I didn't convince you very well then." She muttered and Vegeta chuckled before kissing her neck. Mirai turned away from the sight before him, embarrassed. He sped walked into the GR dome, Gohan jogged lazily after him, soon Videl and the jocks of the class joined after Bulma explained what was going to happen to them.

"Do exactly what Mirai and Gohan tell you too; if you don't then you will be taken out of the GR or you'll be crushed." Bulma informed the newcomers.

"Alright, lay flat on your stomach and face down on the ground." Gohan instructed only Videl did what he told them too. The jocks just stood their ground with a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Do what he said or you will be crushed by the gravity, but the gravity might not have a chance to ruin your faces if I do it before hand." Mirai said cracking his knuckles, glaring a Vegeta like glare at them. Right away they dropped onto their stomachs, heads down.

"Heh, that's my boy." Vegeta smirked inside the observation deck. Bulma rolled her eyes at her mate before pushing a few buttons.

"Ready for X2?" She asked and both the half Saiyan's gave her thumbs up. She put it on the lowest setting and right away everyone who was in the GR (minus our 2 favorite half Saiyan teens). Their bodies were slammed against the cold metal ground as their weight was used against them. Videl weighed about 120, so right now she was 240. She could barely lift her head, but she calmed her whole body like Gohan taught her the night before. Doing that she managed to get her head up and arms under her shoulders. She spotted a wall beside her, using that she slowly stood up straight; she felt her palms getting warm as a small Ki ball started to form.

The other jocks were not as smart or as lucky. Many started to panic, not being able to breath. Mirai and Gohan easily slung them over their shoulders before placing them outside of the GR in normal earth gravity. Gohan watched in amazement as Videl stood on her own two feet as she got used to the double gravity and she started to slowly punch and kick the air in front of her.

'Looks like you trained someone well.' Mirai thought to his friend as he gazed at the fight teen on her feet and the struggling blond teen nearby.

'Someone other people aren't so skilled.' Gohan snorted at this making Sharpener and Videl glance at him.

Sweat poured down Sharpener's face as he struggled to get to his knees. He spotted Videl on her feet, kicking and punching. Gohan, the class nerd and Mirai the heir to CC were standing effortlessly beside each other. If those 2 nerds could so could he! After all he was a prized student of Mr. Satan's dojo. He tried to force his body up, but soon found his lungs wouldn't take any more air. He gasped and wheezed Mirai took notice of this. He simply swung Sharpener over his shoulder and left the GR, setting him on the ground, fresh cold air filled his lungs and he gratefully breathed it in.

"Thanks man, I thought I was going to die. I don't understand why I couldn't do it though; I'm the best student at Mr. Satan's dojo!" Sharpener thought out loud.

"That's why, you train under a weakling." Vegeta answered the blonde's unasked question.

"That's a little harsh father, but not far from the truth." Mirai stated as Vegeta walked into the GR with him, leaving a stunned Sharpener.

"You're rather strong for a human." Vegeta told Videl, he had made sure the inside audio was turned off.

"Well I'm not a saiyan or anything like that, but Gohan has been teaching me how to control my Ki and how to fly." Videl said not taking a break from fighting the air.

"You told her eh Kakabrat? Hmm well that's to be expected I guess." Vegeta mused before going over to Videl, picking her up by her collar, dragging her over to the door.

"Now get out so I can have a 3 way spar with these 2. Tell that women to turn it up to X600." Vegeta told Videl as he threw her out of the GR and into the stairwell to the observation deck. Videl brushed herself off before going into the room.

"Vegeta said to turn it up to uh… X600?" Videl informed Bulma who rolled her eyes.

"That low huh? Well alright then." Bulma muttered sending a collective gasp from the class.

"Miss Bulma you can't turn it up to 600, they will die!" A fan girl blonde exclaimed worried for the 2 extremely hot teens down there.

"My BOYFRIEND will be fine; he's a lot tougher than he looks." Erasa announces, standing by the window excited to see Mirai and Gohan fight. The fan girls gawked at Erasa who just gave them a peace sign as a machine started to hiss louder and the 3 warriors inside the GR dome, stumbled forwards just a tad before they got used to the X600 gravity, much to the OSH class's amazement.

"Alright brats, you two Vs. me." Vegeta smirked at the 2 teens.

"Alright father, it won't be easy I'll tell you that now." Mirai smirked at his father before he sunk into a fight stance.

"Just no powering up in front of the humans deal?" Gohan asked still unsure about the fight.

"Deal, now bring it on brats!" Vegeta agreed before floating up into the air. Mirai flew up after his father, Gohan caught Videl watching him, and he grinned and flew up after his friend. Right away both teens started to attack Vegeta, who blocked most of the simple attacks. The class stared in awe at the 3 flying, fighting men.

"Whoa, that's intense!" Sharpener exclaimed knowing now he couldn't compete with those two.

"This is boring me!" Vegeta called out before powering up a Ki blast, which both dodged easily, but it left a huge dent in the metal panel.

"I'm NOT fixing that!" Bulma screeched, glaring at her mate.

Vegeta sent a kick at Gohan, who blocked with his forearm, Gohan brought up his right forearm giving the prince a good solid right hook in the jaw. Gohan disappeared and Mirai moved up to Gohan's old spot, shooting a Ki blast at his father, sending him flying into a wall, leaving yet another huge dent. The Saiyan prince pulled himself out of the dent, glaring at the 2 teens. He pushed himself off the wall and started the 3 Z fighters started to fight at what looked like super fast forward. Vegeta caught Gohan in the ribs, knocking him down onto the floor before sending a Ki blast at the stunned Saiyan.

"Gohan move!" Mirai cried, about to fly down to help him when his father blocked his way with a furry of punches.

Gohan hit the ground, he moaned slightly. He heard Mirai's cry of warning, but the Ki blast made contact with its target. Many people in the class cried out, Videl ran up to the window, hands pressing against the class.

"GOHAN!" Videl cried in anguish as she stared down at the smoking crater. Bulma put her hand on Videl's shoulder and smiled kindly at her.

As the smoke cleared Gohan stiffly stood up, the top of his Gi was destroyed, so he was bare chest and glaring up at Vegeta, his eyes switching from Onyx to turquoise. He calmed himself and his Ki level went back down as his eyes stopped switching colors. He glanced up at the observation deck and saw a worried and relieved Videl pressed against the glass with Bulma standing beside her, hand kindly on her shoulder. Gohan waved with a Son grin on his face before flying up to pay Vegeta back for that attack. A few seconds later and one combined Ki blast from the two half-Saiyan's Vegeta was rammed into the ground, creating a new crater.

"It's getting late and this could go for hours, come on let's get some dinner and then lights out kiddies!" Bulma declared to the still entranced students, ushering them out of the GR. After a quick dinner and numerous conversations about what they had seen and experience in the GR while Bulma snickering at what some of the kids thought those 2 were on. They all started to walk back to their student dome, but they stopped when they saw the GR's door slid open and the 3 came out. Gohan supporting Mirai and Vegeta's weight as they limped towards the main dome. Gohan's body was covered in scratches and some blood was seeping down his neck. Mirai was cradling his left arm against his chest; it looked pretty broken from what the kids could see. Vegeta was bleeding as well, one eye was closed and swelling while he limped as it looked like his right knee was broken as well.

"You Briefs go way too hard on each other." Gohan sighed obvious to the staring students. The 3 disappeared from sight and they heard a screeching Bulma in the distance.

"They looked like they were in a bomb explosion!"

"I swear all of 'em are on a new kind of steroids!"

"Wow even with a broken arm Mirai is hot."

Erasa twitched at this comment and walked over to the girl who had spoken.

"Back of girl or you'll have to answer to me." She threatened dead serious. No one ever saw the bubbly Erasa like this and the girl quickly ran off, tail between her legs. Her normal cheerful smile lit the blonde's face again before walking over to the door, punching in the code and heading up to her room.

"Whoa Erasa, who knew she had it in her." Sharpener commented to Videl who nodded stunned at her best friend and a little proud.

"I can't believe I broke up with Gohan, even if he does wear teddy-bear underwear." Angela sighed as she walked down the hall. Videl's eyes silted into her famous glare and stalked over to the red-head.

"Well it's your loss and my gain Angela." She smirked causing everyone to quiet down, looking at the daughter of the world champ. "Yeah, you all heard right. Gohan. Is. My. Boyfriend. Deal with it." Videl revealed to her classmates before entering her room falling face first onto her bed. Now she needed to get Gohan to agree…

Gohan was just about to take a senuz bean when he sneezed loudly, looking around he shrugged off this feeling he was getting and popped the dried bean into his mouth and smiled as he watched all his wounds heal and his strength returning. Mirai tested out his newly healed arm while Vegeta did the same with his leg.

"We should fight more often without powering up, it's a good challenge." Mirai stated as they headed up to their rooms.

"Yeah, so incase we are in a situation we can't power up we will be able to fight still. Plus if that makes us stronger we won't really have a huge need to power up." Gohan explained.

"Yeah, but most of us can only power up once, Mr. Level 2." Mirai joked, elbowing her friend in the side.

"Well maybe if you guys work enough you can catch up to me." Gohan joked back as he headed into his room. "See ya tomorrow for another interesting day."

"Night Gohan, lets hope the Chibi's don't show up for a while and if they don't it should be semi-normal." Mirai proclaimed.

"Nothing is semi-normal around here." Gohan muttered as his door slid shut. He didn't have his shirt still since a spiky haired prince blew it into dust. He simply pulled his pants off and in his boxers, he fell onto his bed, pulling the covers up to his neck, he easily fell asleep with a certain cerulean eyed girl on his mind.


	14. Chapter 14: Chibi Evilness

A Sayian's worst nightmare... High school 14 – Chibi Evilness

**Fallenqueen2: **My life has been very busy; I got my G1, went to parties, did exams, got a part time job and swam. All in all a very good start of my summer. Anyways this is going to be an interesting chapter so enjoy my awesome loyal readers! Eat some skittles like me (double sour awwyee) and away we go :D

Disclaimer: All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan :)

-Next morning-

The teenaged demi-Saiyan were still fast asleep when Bulma woke the other students up for another day of interesting events.

"Alright, things will be interesting today as a heads up." Bulma informed the students as they ate their small-looking breakfast.

"Why?" Erasa asked wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Well, my youngest son Trunks and Gohan's younger brother Goten will be playing here today… When their together things get broken…" Bulma trailed off thinking about Chi chi's house.

"We get to see Gohan's little brother? OOO I bet he's the cutest thing ever! Just like his older brother." A fan girl said excited, Videl's eyebrow twitched as she drank her water.

"Watch it, didn't you hear he's Videl's now!" Another girl hissed at the 1st one and Videl smirked.

'Damn straight he is…Oh yeah…I have to talk to him about that…' Videl thought smugly before pushing away from the table, placing down her empty water glass. With a nod to Erasa and Bulma she headed out of the room and down a hallway, trying to remember where Gohan's room was. She couldn't sense Ki very well yet, but she was learning. A short, spiky headed man walked around the corner she was about to turn, she jumped back out of Vegeta's way.

"Looking for Kakabrat are you?" Vegeta questioned the black haired girl.

"Gohan? Yes I am, do you know where he is?" Videl asked careful with her words, not wanting to get this man mad.

"He's still in his room, go down this hall and it's the last door on the right, try not to make too much noise brat." Vegeta smirked as he walked off, leaving a blushing Videl in the hallway.

'Humans are so much fun to toy with.' Vegeta thought to himself amused as he entered the GR to start his workout.

Videl shook her head and followed Vegeta's directions and knocked slightly on Gohan's door, no answer. It slid open easily when she pressed her hand against it. She stepped into the dark room, letting the door slid shut behind her. She placed her hands against the wall, feeling for a light switch. She found it and with a small click the lights turned on, brightening the room. She giggled when she spotted Gohan sprawled out on his back, one leg hanging off the side of the bed, right arm thrown over his chest, mouth hanging opening as he softly snored. Not like her father's snores that shake the whole house, the kind of snore that she wouldn't mind falling asleep too and waking up too. She gently slapped her cheeks at that thought.

'Stupid Vegeta for putting that idea in my head.' She thought to herself as she went over to Gohan and started to poke him in the side.

"Wake up Gohan, come on Gohan. Wake up already or you'll miss breakfast!' Videl told him trying to remember what Gohan had said about Goten when he woke him up.

"Stop it Goten, I'm too tried." Gohan mumbled and his left arm lashed out, wrapped around Videl's wrist pulling her onto the bed beside him, his tail wrapping around her waist, holding her close to his warm body. Her whole face went beat red and her heart speed up as his warmth spread over her body.

"Umm… Gohan?" Videl whispered in his ear after a few minutes. He grumbled slightly as he shifted in his sleep. "Could you let me go?" She whispered again, touching his tail slightly, it twitched under her palm. Curiously she moved her hand up some more and it twitched even more, when she was nearing the base of his tail, his whole body twitched and a moan left his slightly parted lips and she pulled her hand away embarrassed as his eyes opened and squinted at Videl.

"Videl? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked groggily, sitting up slightly as his tail slid away from her waist, she quickly moved away and stared at him.

"Uhh, I came to wake you up, but you thought I was Goten…Uhh…" Videl stammered to explain and he nodded sitting up fully now, his left leg was bent and his left arm was draped over the top of his knee. She then noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was looking hot. He noticed her staring and smiled slightly before he got off the bed and pulled on a shirt. Videl tried to mask her disappointment, but he sat crossed legged on his bed across from her.

"So if you came to wake me, you must have wanted to ask me something? So what is it?" Gohan questioned and tilted his head to the side confused about why her cheeks were going pink and she started to twiddle her thumbs.

"Uh… Well… Alright so last night after your fight with Vegeta and Mirai in the GR… Angela made a comment and I don't know what came over me, but I uhh said you were my boyfriend… And I was wondering…" Videl explained and Gohan nodded his head.

"If I would play along?" Gohan offered and to his surprise she shook her head fast.

"NO! I-I mean… I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend." Videl finished, before turning around so she was facing the window and not Gohan.

Gohan smiled happily to himself once Videl turned away, she actually wanted to be with him. That feeling he got was right, she must have that feeling as well. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist before setting his chin on her shoulder, lips by her ear, his chest pressed against her back.

"I would love that Videl." He whispered in a low voice in her ear, sending shivers down her spine; he felt her shiver and rubbed his hands on her shoulders as if to warm her. Videl turned to hug him, looking and feeling happier than she had been in months. She hugged him and he held her tightly, they stayed like that for a long time before the silence was cut by Gohan's stomach, hungry for food. He gave her a sheepish Son smile and she almost melted, she took his hand and they left his room, only to be covered in wet, gooey, green slime. Videl and Gohan stood their dumbfounded as two little boys both dressed in train Gi's, one in blue and one in orange were rolling on the ground laughing, Videl knew the one in the blue was Trunks, the other one looked a lot like Gohan. That had to be Goten, Gohan's little brother.

"You were right Trunks! We got em' good!" Goten laughed loudly holding his stomach.

"I told you so Goten…I have a feeling we should run now though." Trunks laughed before he caught the death glare Videl was giving them. The two Chibi's ran off at high speeds before Videl could even take a step towards them.

"When I get my hands on those two." Videl snarled, but Gohan stopped her by placing a slimy hand on her shoulder making her look back at him, slime dripping down from his hair.

"I'll get them back later, but I have to say even covered in slime, you look beautiful. Let's get changed and showered. I'll meet you by the GR in 20 minutes." Gohan suggested and Videl nodded in defeat and they both went their separate ways to get slime free.

-Mirai-

He had just woken up to whispers, he squinted towards the end of his bed to see Trunks and Goten standing there looking innocent. Which as Mirai had learned was never a good sign. Mirai tried to sit up, but found he couldn't he looked down at his arms and legs confused only to see a white paste surrounding them. He looked up to see Trunks and Goten holding up the extra strength super Saiyan proof glue his mother had perfected a few weeks back for when they kept breaking glasses and plates.

"Trunks, Goten when I get free you two are in a heap of trouble." Mirai threatened the two laughing chibi's who quickly jumped out of his window, laughing their heads off. Mirai tried to sit up again, but it was no use. When his mother made something, she made sure it worked. He let his head fall against the pillow as he glared up at the ceiling. The door slid open and Erasa's cute face poked in, a small smile lit Mirai's face. She gasped and rushed in, falling to her knees beside Mirai's bed.

"What happened to you Mirai?" She questioned worried for her boyfriend.

"Trunks and Goten happened." Mirai muttered to her and she looked confused. "Just don't touch the glue or you won't be moving for a very long time." Mirai warned his girlfriend.

"Alright, I won't but I have exciting news! Gohan and Videl are officially a couple, I talked to Videl in the hall, she was covered in slime for some reason." Erasa informed her boyfriend.

"Most likely Trunks and Goten got to them, that's really amazing, I'm so happy for them." Mirai said truthfully and smiled at the adorable smile that lit Erasa's face.

"I know right! We have to double date later, once she's slime free and your… well not glued to a bed." Erasa giggled before a smirk appeared on her lips. Mirai shifted when he saw that smirk, he knew this wasn't a good sign.

"I'll go ask Bulma how to get rid of the glue, but if I do, you have to do anything I ask afterwards." Erasa stated and Mirai blinked before pink covered his cheeks.

"Alright, Erasa anything you want." He caved to his girlfriend.

"Awesome, I'll be back soon." Erasa giggled, kissing his cheek before walking out of his room, cheerfully.

'Did I just agree to that?' Mirai thought as he stared at the ceiling.

'You're already whipped by your women boy.' Vegeta thought to his oldest son, Mirai snorted.

'I learn from the best father.' Mirai shot back and Vegeta growled and an image of his father flipping him off filled Mirai's mind before all thoughts and images of his father disappeared. Mirai smirked to himself, proud he won that battle with his father.

-Trunks and Goten-

"So what have we done so far?" Goten asked, swinging his legs from the tree branch they were sitting on.

"So far we have slimed Gohan and his girlfriend and glued my big brother to his bed. We need to prank his class now, before phase 1 is complete." Trunks informed Goten counting the things they have done off on his fingers.

"Water fight?" Goten asked with a smile on his face.

"Water fight." Trunks agreed and they went to set their traps.

-OSH class-

Bulma had let the kids free for an hour or so while she went to plan something for them to do for the rest of the day, the kids didn't mind. This was so far one of the best field trips they had ever been on, they all decided to hang out on the main level of the student dome, so they were half way there when it happened.

Sharpener tripped over a fishing wire and suddenly 10 water balloons fell down from a box above him, soaking him completely, he stood there in shock as laughter was heard from the trees around them. They quickly huddled together, the weaker ones in the middle and the jocks formed the outer circle.

"Not bad defense positions for weaklings." A familiar voice called out.

"Look, its Trunks!" A girl called out, pointing up at the lavender haired boy.

"Oh no, Goten quick attack before they start to hug and kiss us!" Trunks called out to Goten who was armed with a pile of water balloons. Trunks held up both his water guns, pointing down at the students.

"FIRE!" Trunks cried.

"Water bombs away!" Goten laughed and the group of students were bombarded with ice cold water, each way they turned. Trunks caught sight of the blonde Erasa jogging that way, he decided not to soak her since he liked her and was dating his big brother.

"Hey Trunks, were is your mom?" She called up to him.

"In the GR with dad." Trunks answered before laughing as a water balloon got Sharpener right in his face. Erasa giggled at this, before jogging off waving at Trunks.

"Thanks!" She called back and entered the GR and up to the observation deck where she spotted Bulma talking with Vegeta, her hands firmly planted on her hips. Vegeta spotted Erasa first, bring his wife's attention to her.

"Oh Erasa, I didn't see you there. What do you need honey?" Bulma asked kindly.

"Um… Well Trunks and Goten use some sort of super glue and well Mirai is glued to his bed. (Vegeta laughs loudly and Bulma shakes her head) I came to see if there was a way to get rid of it." Erasa explained and Bulma thought for a second.

"Yes there is. I have a harmless acid that destroys the glue; hang on while I get it for you. Vegeta I'm not finished with you yet so don't even think about moving." Bulma called back as she jogged off to find the acid for Erasa. This left Vegeta and Erasa alone in the GR.

"You're too smart to come here to get my son out of that glue without making him do something in return." Vegeta stated and Erasa smiled innocently.

"Oh it was nothing much really; just he has to do anything I ask now." Erasa answered breezily. Vegeta snorted with laughter before smirking at the blonde girl.

"Sneaky, heh, welcome to the family girl." Vegeta chuckled.

"Thanks Mr. Vegeta." Erasa smiled at him and Vegeta made a face.

"No Mr. Just call me Vegeta." Vegeta instructed her and she nodded.

"Call me Erasa, not girl." Erasa countered cheerfully and Vegeta snickered. This girl had some spirit, like his women. He shook his head, praying for his son as his women came back in, holding a spray bottle.

"Here you go Erasa, just spray this on the glue and in a few minutes the glue will dissolve." Bulma explained to the blonde who smiled as she took the bottle.

"Thanks Bulma. Bye Vegeta!" Erasa called back as she jogged from the GR. Bulma cocked an eyebrow at her husband.

"She calls you Vegeta now? Okay what did I miss?" Bulma asked curious.

"Nothing Women, just she is going to be a great Mate for Mirai." Vegeta commented, walking out leaving a stunned Bulma before she snapped out of it.

"WAIT A SECOND MISTER! I'm not done with you yet!" She cried running after him, Vegeta already air-bound sweat dropped, very glad to be out of there.

-Water fight-

Trunks and Goten finally ran out of water and water balloons, they cackled with laughter as they flew away from a group of very wet teenagers.

"I take back what I said before. They are not cute they are EVIL." One girl muttered squeezing her hair, water dripped off the ends of her hair.

"It seemed like they had an million water balloons." A jock stated.

"Or more." Another jock added.

"How could they be the younger siblings of Gohan and Mirai?" Sharpener wondered out loud and others agreed with his statement. Grumbling the whole group headed inside the student dome to get changed out of their soaking wet clothes before they caught a cold.

-Mirai and Erasa-

Erasa jogged down the hall of the main dome and went into Mirai's room to see the poor guy still stuck on his bed in that Saiyan proof super glue. She held up the bottle, shaking it to show that the acid was inside it.

"Erasa, you're a life saver I swear." Mirai grinned and she walked over to him.

"Remember our deal?" Erasa asked smirking, her finger on the handle of the spray nozzle.

"Yes, if you get me out I'll do whatever you want me too." Mirai sighed wondering if this was a good or bad.

"Good, I was just making sure." Erasa said switching from a smirk to a cheerful smile as she started to spray the glue holding her boyfriend. First his neck, followed by the shoulders, arms, and waist.

"You know I think Vegeta likes me, he said welcome to the family and told me not to call him Mr. Vegeta, just Vegeta." Erasa happily informed Mirai as she sprayed the acid.

"If that's a good or bad thing, I could not tell you." Mirai chuckled and then shot her a confused look since she stopped spraying, leaving his legs still glued to the bed.

"Well, the first thing I want you to do is kiss me." Erasa enlightened Mirai as she straddled his waist, sitting on his hips with a smirk on her lips.

"Now that I can do." Mirai smiled, leaning up he captured Erasa's pink, glossy lips. He placed his hands on her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck; he kissed her deeply and passionately, if she wasn't sitting down Erasa was sure she would have fallen over. Time passed as the 2 teens made out with Mirai's legs still glued to the bed, Erasa pulled back to catch her breath. Mirai had literally made her breathless.

"Was that what you meant?" Mirai asked innocently. She playfully smacked his arm before climbing off his hips and spraying the rest of his body with the acid. Mirai jumped off the bed, stretching his body's stiff muscles.

"Just one more thing for today Mirai." Erasa said blinking up at him, still feeling light-headed.

"Which is…?" Mirai asked eagerly.

"Take me flying again." She asked quietly, Mirai chuckled and swept Erasa into his arms and quickly took to the sky holding her close to his chest.

-Gohan and Videl-

Gohan was waiting in front of the GR for Videl, who came walking along, her hair was still damp from her shower, but out of her pigtails. It swayed as she walked towards him, a small smile lit Gohan's face. This girl was beautiful and finally all his, she smiled up at him when she reached him. He took her hand gently and she smiled shyly up at him.

"Ready for some food?" Videl asked and as an answer Gohan's stomach let out a growl. "I take that as a yes." Videl giggled as they walked towards the main dome making Gohan blush slightly. They entered the cafeteria to see the students there for dinner, slightly grumpily looking. Videl and Gohan exchanged confused looks but sat down with Sharpener who was muttering something under his breath.

"Yo Sharpener, did something happen?" Videl questioned. He glanced up at the cute couple and almost gagged.

"Yeah, we met Trunks and Goten. They are pure evil; they attacked us with water guns and water balloons." Sharpener updated the 2 teens.

"At least it wasn't slime." Gohan retorted thinking back to when he and Videl got slimed earlier that morning.

"Or glued to your bed for the whole day." Mirai piped in as he came in wiping sweat off his face, Erasa looking high in the sky, holding his other hand as they sat down.

"Well I did warn you today was going to be interesting." Bulma said in a loud voice as she walked in. "Since tomorrow is our last full day together I have something special planned. Well I have had this planed for a few weeks, but the timing couldn't be more prefect." Bulma notified the students who looked up, hoping to hear more about this surprise. Gohan and Mirai froze up; she wasn't talking about what they thought she was talking about.

"It's a prefect way for all of you to meet your teachers for the next week. They are all personal and very close friends of mine, so treat them nice or you'll regret it next week." Bulma let the students more; she spotted Gohan and Mirai's horrified faces and cackled as she left the cafeteria.

"Oh crap." Mirai and Gohan sighed in unison, sinking deep in their chairs, ignoring the questions from their girlfriends and Sharpener. The whole group of people they had known since they were kids and who really fought against Cell were coming here tomorrow for a party. The 2 demi-Saiyan had forgotten all about their next week and who their teachers were going to be.

"We are so screwed." Gohan finally stated.

"Beyond screwed even." Mirai added before they fell silent, praying to dende that everything would end alright. Knowing their luck, it wasn't going to end alright.


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected

A Sayian's worst nightmare... High school 15 – Unexpected

**Fallenqueen2:** Sorry for the slow update, I've been really busy. I made a poster for this story and my Shaman king one as well. They are on my Deviant ART page ( .com/ ), go check out my art and my new fanfic called A Changed World DBZ-SI-AU which I am making for myself and 2 friends. Thank you everyone for liking my story and reviewing, but I would like to say, there are many stories like this and some things are going to be similar, but I am in no way stealing anything from anyone and I would like it if you stop calling me pathetic and saying my story is the exact same as someone else's.

Disclaimer: All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan

-Next day-

Gohan and Mirai hadn't slept very well the night before when Bulma announced the party. Gohan dreamed of Vegeta getting mad at his father and piccolo and blew up the whole building take Videl and all his classmates with it. Mirai dreamed of his father getting pissed at Krillin or Yamcha and blowing up the building, along with Erasa and his classmates. **(Fallenqueen2: Notice how it's always Vegeta blowing up the building?)**

When they entered the cafeteria they both looked like the walking dead, only eating about 10 plates of food instead of their 20. Bulma had the students running everywhere, setting up tables and chairs and anything else she could think of. She noticed the 2 teens moping silently in the corner, rolling her eyes she left them to their moping.

Time passed soon it was 3:00 and the first group of guest arrived. It was Krillin, master Roshi, 18 and Marron. They shifted under the student's intense looks; before Bulma saved them by making most of the students move some tables around. Gohan smiled at his friends and went over to say 'hi' deciding he was screwed anyway so might as well have some fun along the way to the other world.

"Krillin! Long time no see." Gohan smiled cheerfully as he and Krillin bumped fists. "Since when did you have hair?"

"Since when did you grow into a 6'-6" giant?" Krillin countered and they stared each other down before laughing loudly.

"Hey Kiddo, nice to see you in good health." Master Roshi said stepping into the conversation.

"You too master Roshi, are you still getting nose bleeds?" Gohan asked and Master Roshi snickered, whacking the back of Gohan's knees with his walking stick.

"Speaking of nose bleeds, I'm just going to say hi to Bulma." Master Roshi grinned, waltzing away. Krillin and Gohan just shook their heads.

"You don't even know the half of it, when I brought 18 home for the 1st time I thought he had passed out from blood loss." Krillin informed Gohan in a low voice making the Demi-Saiyan laugh. They then watched as Master Roshi couldn't find her so he gave up for the time being to talk to Mirai and his new girlfriend Erasa.

Gohan spotted Videl staring at them, and he smiled before walking over to her, holding her hand he pulled her over to Krillin.

"Krillin meet Videl Satan, my girlfriend." Gohan said introducing the two, who shook hands.

"Girlfriend? Does Chichi know about this? I can hear it now. Grandchildren!" Krillin laughed and Gohan had froze he had forgotten about his mother.

"Uhh…" Gohan stuttered, praying for someone to save him.

'I would but, this is too funny to watch kid.' A familiar voice rang though Gohan's head. Videl watched as a happy smile lit her boyfriend's face. She looked up at his face with confusion in her eyes; Krillin knew that smile and silently went over to pick Marron up in his arms.

"Piccolo!" He grinned happily as he turned around before going over to him, both shook hands. Gohan smiling like crazy and Piccolo smiling slightly before his face fell back into his normal solemn look.

"Piccolo, as in the guy who kidnapped you when you were 5?" Videl hissed at Gohan, who nodded giving her a son grin.

"Uh… Nice to meet you Piccolo, I'm Videl, Gohan's girlfriend and I have to ask… Did you really leave him in the woods with a sword?" Videl asked quietly.

"Sure did." Piccolo chuckled under his breath and Gohan laughed slightly. Videl just shook her head, arms crossed.

"If I didn't the boy your dating wouldn't be alive right now." Piccolo stated simply.

"For that I'm thankful that you trained him then." Videl smiled grabbing Gohan's hand. He blushed slightly before holding her hand gently.

"How are Dende and Mr. Popo?" Gohan asked wondering how his friends were doing up on the look out.

"Dende is progressing nicely; he is making a good guardian. Mr. Popo and I are helping him." Piccolo informed his student. His eyes flickered towards the door as it slide open and the next group arrived. All the baseball player jaws dropped to the ground as Yamcha the Bandit, star of the titans walked in. Tien followed close behind Yamcha, but quickly moved out of the way when Yamcha got mobbed by baseball fans.

"One at time please…" Yamcha sighed pulling out a black marker, before scrawling his name on some kid's baseball hat. Tien shook his head before going to talk to Krillin; He spotted Gohan and waved with a small smile. Gohan waved back happily, he hadn't seen Tien in a while. He looked well; he would try to talk to him later.

"Hey Gohan, Mirai." Yamcha waved at him over the kids heads; they waved back yelling 'Hey'.

"You know Yamcha the Bandit Nerd boy?" Sharpener asked Gohan from across the room, no one wanted to get to close to the green giant who Gohan was standing beside.

"Ever since I was little, same with most of the people here." Gohan answered breezily. His classmates stared at Gohan in shock, who looked as obvious as ever. Videl rolled her eyes at the look on her boyfriend's face.

Unnerved by his classmate's stares, Gohan led Videl over to some chairs were Mirai and Erasa were sitting talking to Master Roshi. Gohan noticed some blood dripping out of his nose and 2 red hand prints on his face as he walked away, over to Bulma which just meant more trouble for the old man. Mirai had his arms around Erasa's waist protectively as she was sitting on his lap and faint pink was on his cheeks.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Gohan asked his friend.

"I'm sure you could figure it out, but Master Roshi here decided to try to hit on Erasa and well…" Mirai started to explain.

"Mirai got mad and so did I and we both slapped him." Erasa finished cheerfully.

"I never knew you had a violent side to you Erasa." Videl said to her best friend who giggled.

"I bet you didn't know she was evil either?" Mirai mumbled making Erasa smile like an angel. Videl shook her head, trying to picture Erasa, all in black laughing evilly. It freaked Videl out to much, so she shook her head to rid herself of that image, Gohan's hand tightened around her's feeling her being startled by something.

"I blame Mirai; I was this innocent little girl before I met him." Erasa said, leaning against her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Innocent? Please how many times have you tried to hook me up with some random guy before Gohan came along?" Videl snorted at the thought of Erasa being innocent.

"Well I'm just glad you didn't hook up with anyone else before me." Gohan smiled, plucking up all his courage to lean over and peck Videl on the cheek. Videl had not seen this coming and right away her face flushed.

"Aw, our little Gohan and Videl are all grown up." Mirai fake sobbed making Erasa giggle.

"We have to let them go Mirai." Erasa said sadly, playing along.

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Mirai said nuzzling Erasa's neck who smiled happily.

"Don't make me blow you up Mirai." Gohan half growled jokingly.

"Like you could." Mirai snorted looking at Gohan.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Gohan asked smirking with one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe, maybe not." Mirai teased his friend.

"BBBIIIIIIIGGGG BBBBRRROOOOOTTTHHHEERRR!" Goten cried as he flew across the room, landing on Gohan's back, arms around his older brother's neck, hanging on trying not to fall.

"Hey squirt, what's up?" Gohan laughed as Goten clawed his way onto Gohan's shoulders.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa Bardock and Grandpa Ox are here. Mommy wants to meet her future daughter in something." Goten informed his older brother.

"WHAT! Oh no! I've got to get out of here." Gohan cried, tossing Goten to Mirai, he grabbed Videl's hand and ran towards a door, only for it to open and Bardock appearing there, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you would try to get out of here this way my grandson, but you have to stay. The fun is just getting started." Bardock chuckled, grabbing Gohan by his arm, pulling him over to where the rest of his family entered.

"Grandfather Do I have to?" Gohan whined and Bardock just chuckled, while Videl trailed behind with an amused look on her face.

"I found him with his mate." Bardock informed Chichi, who threw her arms around Gohan, squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh Honey that's wonderful! I'm going to have grandbabies!" Chichi cried happily while Gohan's air started to run out.

"Chichi I think he need to breathe." The Ox king said pulling his eldest grandson out of his daughter's death grip. This had gained everyone's interest, even the baseball fans stopped attacking Yamcha giving him time to sneak out, only to trip over Master Roshi whose whole face was red with hand prints and some of his clothes ripped, thanks to Vegeta. That's why no one touches Bulma when Vegeta was around.

"Hey isn't that Mr. Bardock who talked to us about Saiyan's a few days ago?" One student whispered and soon this spread though the class, finally they were putting their minds to work. They now figured that Gohan was the grandson of Bardock. A Saiyan so that meant that Gohan was also a Saiyan and had a tail. Squinting their eyes and indeed did see a brown 'belt' around his waist.

"Thanks Grandpa Ox." Gohan said to his other grandfather once he got air back into his lungs.

"Not a problem Gohan, I don't know how I would tell the others back in the Ox kingdom that their prince died because his mother hugged him to tight." Then Ox king laughed making Gohan smile slightly.

Prince? Had they heard correctly? Gohan was a Saiyan and a prince! Of the Ox kingdom no less! That was unexpected, many of them felt worried and ashamed about how they had treated Gohan throughout the school year.

"Now Gohan, aren't you going to introduce us to our future daughter in law?" Chichi asked her son, who sighed knowing this wasn't going to be good, he would have to say sorry to Videl like a million times later.

"I guess… Videl this is my mom Chichi, my dad Goku, my grandfather Bardock and my other grandfather the Ox King. Guys meet Videl Satan…My girlfriend." Gohan introduced her to his family and vice versa.

"Nice to meet all of you." Videl said bowing to him, partly to show respect and partly to get away from Chichi's gaze. A few silent moments passed, Gohan was getting a bad feeling about this. Mirai and Erasa were watching in amusement.

"Lucky for you, you don't have to be introduced to my family since you already know them." Mirai whispered in her ear.

"Thank Dende, first meetings are awful." Erasa whispered back.

"…I accept, you will make a fine bride for my Gohan, welcome to the family Videl." Chichi exclaimed hugging Videl who was so surprised she hugged her back.

"Nice job son, she has a fighting spirit that's for sure." Goku said clapping his son on the back. Bardock just nodded, already knowing these 2 were mates. The Ox king smiled widely at Gohan, happy that he had found someone to love. "Satan…That name sounds familiar though…" Goku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"How can you not know who Mr. Satan is? He saved the world from Cell!" Sharpener said raising his eyebrows at Goku who still looked clueless.

"Let me refresh you memory Goku." Krillin said before floating into the air. With the help of Yamcha he did a perfect impression of Cell flicking Mr. Satan into a rock, making the Z fighters laugh.

"If that didn't help, you couldn't have forgotten this famous line." Yamcha said, before dropping to the floor, moaning about stomach cramps, making them laugh even more. Videl and Erasa knew the truth of what really happened that day, so they laughed along with the Z fighters.

"That's exactly what my father looks and sounds like Yamcha!" Videl laughs, Yamcha grinned.

"Hey if my baseball career tanks I could always do impressions." He said with starry eyes.

"Let's just hope it doesn't though." Tien smirked, causing Yamcha make a face at him, but agreed with him anyways. The class stared on in confusion and some of the jocks had angry faces on.

"How could your friends say that about Mr. Satan Nerd boy? He saved all our lives and you make fun of him!" Sharpener asked outraged. "I will make you pay for that and for taking Videl away from me!"

"Oh boy here we go." Videl sighed. Gohan looked at Sharpener before rolling his eyes, dismissing him as a threat; he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"That's it Nerd boy! I'm taking you out!" Sharpener roared, running towards Gohan with his right fist up. Gohan's family simply moved back, Bardock pulled Videl out of the way. When Sharpener punched Gohan just tilted his body out of the way, before grabbing Sharpeners forearm, twisting it up behind him back, forcing him to his knees. Videl noticed Gohan's eyes harden, his face becoming set, she blinked as she found this sexy, and she shook her head, riding herself of dirty thoughts. She still blamed Vegeta for those thoughts.

"I don't want to fight anyone any more Sharpener." Gohan said in a bored tone, before releasing his classmates arm, stepping back. Videl ran to Gohan's side, looking up into his eyes which returned to their soft normal state, his face going back to the goofy grin he always wore.

"Listen Sharpener, I'm sorry. There will always be stronger people out there no matter who you train under." Gohan informed his classmate who was rubbing his forearm.

"Yeah… I guess your right Gohan. Now I have a goal. To beat you and get Videl back!" Sharpener announced making Videl sweat drop.

"That's not what I meant…" Gohan started but Sharpener left the room. "Oh boy…" Gohan rubbed the back of his head. Everyone stopped looking and went back to their conversations.

"Was that too much?" Gohan asked Videl who hugged his arm.

"No, it was about time someone taught him a lesson. Maybe he will improve his fighting." Videl said smiling. Gohan smiled back at the blue eyed girl, who was his and nothing in this world or any other world was going to take her from him. Gohan was slowly but surely falling in love with her and vice versa with Videl, the thing was would they ever act on it?


	16. Chapter 16: Week 2 Begins

A Sayian's worst nightmare... High school 16 – Week 2 begins

**Fallenqueen2**: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm just warning you Gohan will be OC for 1 part because his Saiyan side takes over.

Disclaimer: All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan

The rest of the afternoon pasted by uneventfully, which surprised Gohan and Mirai greatly maybe Dende took pity on them for once and let them off the hook for that day. The students mostly stayed together in their own little circle, Sharpener was silently plotting in a corner and everyone just left him to it.

Some of the braver students broke away and started to talk to some of the Z fighters, all but Piccolo who with his green skin and a glare on his face avoided, which was what he wanted, the only student who actually talked to him was Videl Satan, he had to admit this girl had guts. To reward her for her courage he told her all about Gohan's training and embarrassing moments, some left her speechless with laughter.

Piccolo smirked, his student had chosen a fine mate, it's a good thing she didn't get her father's strength and his brains…. And the hair and his chin. Gohan had a bad feeling in his stomach when he saw Videl laughing loudly at something Piccolo said, he knew piccolo better than anyone else. He never makes jokes, never. Gohan dreaded to know what they were talking about, he couldn't focus on it long though because Goten and Trunks were trying to make him spar with them, he eventually got away by setting them loose on the jocks in his class. After about 5 minutes Goten and Trunks were bored again and all the jocks 'asleep' in a pile. Meanwhile Vegeta was trying to make Goku fight him while Bulma and Chichi watched calmly sipping tea.

Soon night fell and many of the students went back to the student dome to get some sleep, all but Videl and Erasa who wanted to stay with their boyfriend's and their families some more. Krillin, Master Roshi, 18 and Marron soon left because Marron was tried, Piccolo nodded at the group before flying away himself. Yamcha, nursing his throbbing hand and Tien laughing at him, bid everyone a good night and flew off. Soon Gohan's family was leaving, Goten would have clung to his older brother, but he was falling asleep in Bardock's arms, he had taken a liking to his new Saiyan grandfather and vice versa. After a bone crushing hug to Videl and Gohan given by Chichi, Goku used instant transmission and the last of the group disappeared. Erasa was nodding off in her boyfriend's arms, Bulma as soon as Goku and his family disappeared dropped off to sleep in Vegeta's arms, Trunks was sleeping in a chair, carrying Bulma in one arm, and Vegeta slung his youngest son over his shoulder, with a nod at Gohan and Mirai he walked out.

"Good night you guys, see you tomorrow." Mirai yawned before walking towards his room with a sleeping Erasa being cradled in his arms. He laid her on his bed, he striped down to his boxers and curled up beside the blonde girl, pulling the sheets up over them, his tail wrapping around her waist, Mirai gladly fell asleep.

This left Gohan and Videl the only ones awake in all of Capsule Corp.

"I'll…Uh…Walk you back to your room Videl…"Gohan said shyly, taking his girlfriend's hand as they started walking. Even though it was almost midnight, the 2 still felt wide awake.

"You're family is really nice Gohan." Videl smiled up at the sky.

"They seem too really like you Videl…I do have one question though…What was Piccolo telling you?" Gohan asked Videl who snickered.

"Just some stories of when you were training under him back in the day." Videl said breezily. "They were rather amusing; I can't wait to tell Mirai and Erasa, heh maybe even Vegeta." Videl smirked and Gohan stepped in front of her, causing her to stop.

"You wouldn't dare." Gohan said in a low voice.

"Try me Mr. Gold fighter." She said back in a low voice as well, taking a step towards Gohan who took a large step towards her, surprised she stumbled backwards but he kept walking towards her with a determined and sneaky look on his face. She grunted slightly when her back hit a wall, she looked up at Gohan who was now looming over her.

"I think I have a way to stop you." Gohan whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her whole body. Gohan smirked when he saw this; he felt his Saiyan side gaining some control, the side that Vegeta said comes out when you're alone with your mate.

"Are you cold Videl?" he purred, leaning down placing his left hand on the wall beside her head. Her heart started pounding against her rib cage, as he leaned down towards her face. She had to wonder who this Gohan was, it was like he was a completely different person, he still had the innocent vide about him, but it seem to be turning lustful instead. He was going to kiss her, her cheeks turned pink at the thought; they then turned red when she realized she wanted him to.

He placed his forehead against her's, his eyes closed. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Videl felt fed up. She hooked her arm around his neck, pulling him down she planted her lips on his. He wrapped his arm behind her back, supporting her as he kissed her back roughly. Everything dropped away when these 2 kissed; it was like they were floating alone together in a never ending space of pure bliss and happiness. Videl wrapped her other arm around his neck while his other hand planted itself on her right hip, both his arms were like steel keeping her close to him. He never wanted anyone to rip this girl away from him, if he lost her he knew he would have no will to live anymore.

The 2 kissed under the moon and stars for over an hour before they both parted slightly, both breathless and suddenly feeling quite sleepy, all the adrenaline that had been pumping in their blood all day finally left their bodies and they started to crash. Videl leaned against Gohan, feeling her eye lids dropping down, she yawned slightly. Gohan chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Come on lets get you back to your room." Gohan said leading her to her room in the silent student dome. She let him tuck her into her bed; he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before he turned to go. Videl's hand shot out and gripped his wrist, he turned back to look at the half asleep girl.

"Videl?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Don't leave Gohan…" She mumbled, almost totally asleep. "Stay with me…" Gohan looked at his girlfriend, his heart pounding as the pure and innocent human side of himself kicked his Saiyan side out of control.

"O-Okay Videl…I-I'll stay with you." Gohan stuttered before sliding in beside Videl, softly wrapping his arms around her slight frame. She smiled with her eyes closed before pulling his arms tighter around her waist; she cuddled up to him before she fell into a blissful sleep.

Gohan's heart slowed down and sleepiness started to overcome him, he yawned quietly, sensing for un-known Ki as his tail curled around Videl's hips. He held the strong willed girl closer and, his head resting on the top of her head he fell asleep with the scent of strawberries in his nose.

-Next Day-

The whole OSH class was gathered out on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. for the last time. Many were sad to leave, but excited to see what the next week had in store for them. Mirai and Gohan knew what was going to happen and were dreading every minute of it. Their girlfriends seemed to sense their dread and squeezed their hands. The 2 friends caught each other's eyes and smiled. Well maybe not every minute. Bulma stood with Trunks in front of the OSH students, no tears in either of their eyes. They had pity instead, but also relief, pity that they had to spend a week in camp with the Z fighter's as teachers and relief that they were finally rid of these stupid, stupid students.

"Well Kids, did you have fun?" Bulma asked and got cheers from the class. "Good because this next week isn't going to be fun for many of you. You met most of your teachers last night and when they get down to training they are ruthless. You can just hope that you aren't thrown into the forest alone with nothing but a sword." Bulma smirked at Gohan who wrinkled his nose at the memories of his training in the woods by himself. Videl snickered slightly before gohan gently elbowed her, making her silently laugh.

"Well I'm sure we will all meet again sometime next week since my husband is going to be a teacher there, man I had to twist his arm like crazy to get him to agree, but after I doomed a poor student here by saying he could spar with him non-stop if he wanted he agreed." Bulma laughed smirking at her eldest son, who groaned muttering colorful words under his breath.

"Well, you're bus is here. I wish you all the best of luck and let Dende be with you, you'll need all the luck you can get." Bulma chuckled as the students said their goodbyes to Bulma and Trunks before climbing abroad their bus. With the 2 Briefs waving at the bus as it belched smoke and started its 3 hour drive up to the mountain area and the OSH campsite.

"They are screwed aren't they mom?" Trunks asked his mother.

"Beyond belief Trunks, beyond belief." Bulma sighed before they went back inside the CC main dome.

-3 hours later-

The bus lurched to a stop and let all the tried and stiff students file out, they gathered in a group at the bottom of a hill. The bus gave off smoke and lurched away yet again, disappearing from view. The students stood there alone in silence for a minute or too before Piccolo flew down, landing in front of the group of students; he crossed his arms and stared down the students before he decided to speak.

"I'm Piccolo, one of your ugh 'teachers'. The camp is on top of this hill. You're training starts now, so start climbing. Oh and no teleporting or flying, I'll see you up there." Piccolo stated, smirking at the disappointed looks on Gohan, Mirai, Erasa and Videl's faces. He turned on his heel, and walked up the hill; at least to Gohan and Mirai he walked to the other students it looked like he was sprinting. Taking Videl's hand Gohan led the group up the hill, a few minutes later he looked back to see Mirai and a panting Erasa right behind him, the rest of the class were many feet back, already out of breath.

"Seeing you out of breath like this would make my father disgusted with you, move it or lose it!" Videl bellowed back down at the students, with her words as a challenge the students pushed forward, within half an hour they finally joined Mirai, Gohan, Erasa and Videl at the top of the hill, by a circle of log cabins and a huge bonfire pit, a nearby lake shimmered in the afternoon sun, both of the half Saiyan's noticed a platform standing 100 feet above the middle of the lake. Many lay on the ground, some doubled over all of them were breathless, a few weaker ones stumbled over to bushes and threw up. Once they finally caught their breath and rid themselves of their stomach content they noticed a group of people walking over to them. They spotted Piccolo among them right away; it was hard to miss a green 7 foot giant.

The OSH camp teachers stopped in front of the group, Goku and Chichi were at the front, followed by Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, 18 and Yamcha. Goku smiled cheerfully at the group of sweating students, Vegeta wrinkled his nose up at them, when he saw Mirai and Gohan he smirked at them. Mirai muttered more colorful words under his breath.

"Hello there and welcome to Orange Star High Camp!" Goku said cheerfully. "I'm Goku Son and this is my wife Chi-chi."

"I'm Krillin and my wife 18." Krillin said kindly to the students, praying to Dende that all these kids would leave this camp alive and not too scarred for life. 18 had her stern expression on, her mind was full of different ideas on how to destroy…Er train these kids. Piccolo just grunted at the students, already having introduced himself to them. Vegeta did the same, he was just figuring out different ways to embarrass his son and his mate, it was part of his job as a father.

"Hey Goku, while you explain the rules to our class can Gohan and I use that training platform in the lake?" Mirai questioned.

"That sounds like a great idea Mirai, go and have fun." Goku agreed cheerfully.

"Ready to take me up on that challenge from last night Gohan?" Mirai asked smirking like his father.

"You know it Mirai, hey Piccolo did you bring it?" Gohan inquired his mentor. Piccolo smirked, nodding his head as Mirai pulled his sword out of his bag, strapping it on his back. Piccolo pushed back his cape and tossed Gohan his trusty sword that saved his life a lot when he was a kid.

"Thanks Piccolo, I knew you would bring it." Gohan smiled catching it easily, strapping it to his back as well. The 2 Demi-Saiyan's bumped fists and flew off towards the platform leaving the Z-gang and their class on the ground below them. The OSH class's surprise senses have been blown away at CC, even now this surprised a few of them, but many of them weren't even fazed anymore their brains were just numb.


	17. Chapter 17: Let the games Begin

A Saiyan's worst nightmare… High school chapter 17 – Let the Games begin.

**Fallenqueen2:** Thanks for all the review; it makes me happy that you guys are enjoying what I write. It makes me want to write more of this story, but sadly my grade 12 year is going to start soon, its time to start stressing out about colleges and grades! Fun stuff, but I promise I will try to update as often as I can. Thank you for all your support for this story! 3

Disclaimer: All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan girl

"So whoever touches the water 1st loses and has to spar with Vegeta for the week." Mirai offered.

"No flying or transmission because neither one of us would touch the water in that case." Gohan agreed as they both drew their swords from their sheaths on their backs. With an unspoken countdown both teenagers launched themselves at each other, Mirai went for an attack while Gohan defended easily. They clashed back and forth for a while before Gohan introduced Ki blasts into the battle. Mirai knocked it away with his free hand before attacking Gohan once again.

Videl and Erasa's eyes were trained on the battle platform in the lake watching as their boyfriends fought.

"Wow our boys are amazing." Erasa breathed out quietly.

"Yes they are, but Gohan is going to win." Videl said breezily, Erasa's head slowly turned to her best friend.

"Oh please Mirai is SO clearly going to win this fight." Erasa smirked, now it was Videl's turn to look at her best friend.

"You're dreaming Erasa, like I said; Gohan is going to win." Videl answered smugly. Erasa snorted before glaring at Videl who glared back, you could see the sparks between these two girls. The rest of the class backed away even the Z- fighters moved back, which is saying something.

"Want to beat Vi?" Erasa offered.

"Fine, whoever's boyfriend loses has to clean the bathroom for the whole week!" Videl agreed, never backing down from a bet. The 2 girls shook hands and went back to watching the fight.

Neither Gohan nor Mirai were giving an inch or even out of breath. This battle could go on for hours if neither of them powered up. Vegeta floated off the ground and hovered about the battle platform. He watched their movements for a moment or two before sending a huge Ki blast the engulfed the whole platform! Out of the smoke on either side of the platform Mirai and Gohan came falling out. At the same moment they both hit the lake's surface. Thus ending the battle in a draw and making Videl and Erasa's bet a moot point. Mirai and Gohan started muttering to themselves as they swam to the shore where Goku and Chichi were waiting with towels for them to use. Gohan grabbed the orange one while Mirai grabbed the black one.

"I would have totally beaten you if Vegeta don't blow us up." Gohan grumbled as he wiped his face dry.

"Oh yeah right. I was wining and you knew it." Mirai countered.

"Is that so? Then why did your father come and stop the fight then?" Gohan shot back, Mirai having no answer for that buried his face into his towel making Goku laugh.

"Well now that your battle has ended you can join the rest of your class while Krillin and 18 tell you about your activity for the day, hurry up boys!" Chichi ordered, holding up her frying pan.

Gohan jumped up and sprinted over to the clearing and his class, having heard stories of the frying pan of doom Mirai wasn't far behind him. Chichi smiled at the backs of the two retreating boys, Goku kissed his wife's cheek before following his son, also fearing the frying pan Chichi was holding. Chichi just shook her head, leaning the pan against her shoulder she walked over to join his husband and friends.

"Alright now that all the ground rules are out of the way, my beautiful wife is going to tell you what the activity for the day is." Krillin said as Chichi joined them.

"Its pretty simple for most people that have stamina. Hike up to that mountain top where we will be waiting for you. You have to make it there before sunset which is in 3 hours." 18 explained bored looking, pointing at the huge mountain behind them. "Also no flying or teleporting." She added making Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Mirai mutter under their breath. She then just stared at the class and the class stared back at her. "What are you wimps waiting for start climbing!" She ordered before walking away. Yamcha sweat dropped before taking up the rest of the instructions.

"We will pair you up with someone we think you will work well with; it will be one boy, one girl. So the boy can clear the path and the girl can direct them both the right way." Yamcha explained making all the girls laugh. "Each pair will be given one backpack that has a map of the mountain and its surrounding area. 2 water bottles, 2 bags of trail mix and 1 compass." Yamcha explained before reading off the pairs. "…Sharpener and Angela, Mirai and Erasa and finally Gohan and Videl. Now kids grab a backpack and start hiking." Yamcha said cheerfully as all the males grabbed the backpacks. With a wave at the students Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha and Goku lifted off the ground. Chichi in Goku's arms and they flew off towards the top of the mountain.

"Figures that they can fly and we can't." Mirai grumbles as Erasa pulled out the map as other pairs started walking into the forest. Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and walked into the forest, veering left away from the other students.

"I know these mountains off by heart so we don't need a map." Gohan told Videl cheerfully as they started climbing up a steep incline.

"Well that's good I guess, but that sort of destroys the point of learning how to read a map and a compass." Videl commented as they climbed.

"Yeah, I suppose that was their reasoning behind this. Here I just thought that they wanted to torture us, Mirai won't need a compass either he can find his dad's Ki or follow mine and be there a few minutes or so after us." Gohan informed Videl as they kept climbing.

"So you sort of have a built in compass then?" Videl questioned Gohan as he easily hit a large branch out of their way, cleanly breaking it off the tree it was attached to.

"Sort of… I just never get lost there is so much Ki around me all the time. It helps me get my bearings and then I can focus on the Ki I am looking for." Gohan explained, trying to word it correctly.

"Oh, do you think that after a while of training I could learn how to do that as well?" Videl asked quietly.

"Oh for sure with me and the others as your teachers you will pick it up just fine, I promise." Gohan promised his girlfriend and her face brightened and she was climbing better than before when she was asking him questions. Gohan smiled to himself, god this girl was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he meant to keep her away from danger and anything that would take her away from him. Gohan stopped suddenly; he turned to face Videl and quickly pecked her on her lips before climbing again. Videl blushed and followed after him, her heart racing.

-Mirai and Erasa—

"I still don't understand why we can't just fly." Erasa whined as she climbed slowly behind her boyfriend who chuckled at his cute girlfriend's whining voice.

"Simple, they love to make life difficult for us." Mirai answered, clearing away all the branches and overgrown leaves for Erasa as they climbed up following Mirai's internal GPS as Erasa calls it. She had a go at reading the map, but figured it would be easily just to trust her boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess so… Well on the bright side I think your family really likes me." Erasa said cheerfully as she jumped over a root.

"Yeah, I understand my little brother and my mother, but my father… Well he doesn't like anyone really. So he must really like you." Mirai said ducking under an overhang and they came to a small cliff overlooking a field of trees.

"Wow it's so beautiful up here." Erasa gasped, holding her right hand against the side of her head to keep that part of her hair back out of her face. Mirai glanced at the view them looked back at his girlfriend.

"It really is…" He murmured, Erasa turned to see him staring at her causing her cheeks to go pink.

"Mirai…." She mumbled as she turned, transferring her weight to her left foot, she swayed as the ground beneath her feet started to give way. Right as the rock crumbled away, Mirai grabbed Erasa by her waist and jumped backwards into the forest, out of harms way. Erasa stared in shock at the now crumbling cliff where she and Mirai had just been, she blinked rapidly at the thought that she could be falling to her death if Mirai hadn't moved so fast.

"Erasa, Babe are you alright?" Mirai asked worried from his place underneath her. She started and looked down at Mirai, who reached up and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Y-Yeah…Thank you Mirai… Its just we could have died there…" Erasa whispered. Mirai propped himself up on his elbows and looked Erasa in her eyes.

"No we wouldn't have, I would never let anything happen to you Erasa. I promise no one or anything will ever hurt you." He said softly using his thumb to wipe a stray tear off her cheek. Unable to say anything after this promise, Erasa just nodded and kissed Mirai on his lips softly before getting off him, he climbed to his feet.

"We can pick up later but we should get to the top of mountain before sunset." Erasa pointed out and Mirai nodded knowing she was right but disappointed at the same time. Inside his mind he cursed Dende for letting his father and the other Z fighters be the teachers for this trip.

-Sharpener and Angela—

"We are NOT going in the right direction sharpener!" Angela whined loudly making Sharpener want to punch her in the face, but he was a real man (unlike Gohan Son) and didn't hit girls.

"Then why don't you try reading the map then?" He snapped and she crossed her arms pouting.

"This is just so stupid, it's SO unfair that Videl is with Gohan, I mean I dated him first and I want him back." Angela complained as she kept walking behind Sharpener, who suddenly stopped and she walked right into his back, falling onto her butt.

"OW! Sharpener why did you stop like that!" She cried rubbing her sore bottom.

"I have an idea. I want Videl and you want nerd-boy so why don't we work together to break them up and then they will come crying into our arms and we can pick up the pieces!" Sharpener explained getting excited.

"Wow Sharpener…That's actually a really good idea, now lets plan how we will do this and hopefully read this map and get to the mountain before sunset." Angela smirked as she snatched the map and looked it over with the compass before veering left up a path.

-Sunset at the top of the mountain—

Piccolo opened his eyes and looked over at the path as Gohan and Videl pulled themselves up to the top of the mountain.

"You're the 1st pair that made it up; the others are waiting for you with food by the fire." Piccolo said simply. Gohan nodded at his mentor, taking Videl's hand he guided her over to the bonfire where Chichi happily handed them some food, well a plate for Videl and about 10 for Gohan who then proceeded to finish them all before Videl even finished her plate.

Gohan then yawned before dropping off asleep sitting up, Goku was already peacefully asleep sprawled on the ground beside the fire. Vegeta was nodding off leaning on a boulder. 18 and Krillin were sitting beside each other staring up at the stars and Yamcha was like Goku just snoring loudly. Videl smiled at the scene around her, she felt like this was all natural for her, like this is where she belonged. She felt a weight on her lap suddenly; she gasped and blushed when she saw Gohan had fallen over onto her lap. She smiled down at the softly snoring demi-Saiyan before playing with a strand of his hair, her eyes slightly drooping. Chichi smiled brightly at this, her baby had found someone who was prefect for him and she approved of her. She got past the fact that she was Mr. Satan's daughter when she saw how different and smarter she was than her father.

The next pair arrived and it wasn't surprising that it was Erasa and Mirai. Erasa seemed to have fallen asleep while hiking up there because she was sound asleep on Mirai's back, he had a slightly disappointed look his face that his girlfriend had fallen asleep. He laid her on the ground before eating his 10 plates Chichi gave him. He then curled up beside her and fell asleep. Videl had drifted off still sitting up with Gohan's head on her lap. The next went on and only a few more pairs made it to the top before midnight came. Chichi half asleep woke her husband up. Goku found the rest of the students Ki and using Instant transmission he gathered them up to the top of the mountain. After waking Yamcha and Vegeta up, those 2 along with Goku and Piccolo flew every pair back down to the campsite and placed them back in their rooms. Before they headed off to get some rest before their next day of OSH camp began. Vegeta had a plan set in his mind and couldn't wait to put it in motion. Vegeta wasn't the only one with a plan in mind, both Sharpener and Angela had made plans on the side of the mountain and now they were fast asleep dreaming about the end results they were hoping for. OSH camp fell into a silent slumber as the students and Z-fighters rested up from their 1st day. Some looking forward to what was in store and some like the demi-Saiyan's were still dreading it with extreme passions.


	18. Chapter 18: Clashes of Fathers and Sons

Clashes of fathers and sons 

**Fallenqueen2**: SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I've had so much stuff to do, but I've been piecing this chapter together slowly and so here it is. SORRY! Also there is around 2 chapters left, but I have a squeal planned, it is much darker and nothing to do with OSH. Let me know if I should make it or not. R&R THANKS!

"Time to get up kids!" Chichi shouted as she walked past the student's cabins, hitting her trusty frying pan with a metal spoon like a gong. Gohan jolted awake, he sat up rubbing his eyes of sleep as he half asleep pulled on his navy blue and red training gi. He knew he should be wearing an orange gi like his father and brother but he still couldn't pull on that gi. It still didn't feel right, even after all those years from the cell games. 

Sharpener was extremely quiet like he was in deep thought which was something new for him. Gohan stumbled down the steps of the cabin, seeing mirai coming out of his cabin yawning. 

"Who'd you get bunked with?" Gohan questioned his lavender headed friend. 

"My father, no one else would bunk with him and there was no cabins left." mirai informed gohan as they sat down on a log that was placed around a huge fire pit as students slowly milled about, whining about how stiff and sore they were. Videl slumped down beside her half Saiyan boyfriend and let out a cute yawn, resting her head on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"Tried are we?" he teased her kissing her forehead, she nuzzled into his neck and his face went red. 

"A little some of us aren't freaking super Saiyan's." she murmured into his neck. Erasa had taken a more direct approach and right away sat on Mirai's lap and started dozing on his well built chest. Mirai just grinned like a love stuck fool (which he was) and wrapped his strong arms around the blonde girls torso. 

"Ah, young love." Krillin sighed before laughing.  
>"Shall we ruin their moments?" Yamcha asked with a wicked smile on his face, he knew these kids would be passing out and too tried to whine by the end of their 1st training day. <p>

"Let me do the honors." Vegeta smirked. "Listen up maggots!" Vegeta roared at the students causing every single one of them to jump up startled, the 2 couples became separated from each other, Vegeta smirked. "If you don't shut up and listen, I'll use all of you for target practice." he threatened and the students became silent knowing that this small man could kill them all with a flick of his wrist. 

"Vegeta could use anger management classes." Videl whispered to Gohan who snorted before covering his mouth to hide his laughter, the prince's sharp Saiyan ears picked up on the comment made by Videl and a vein appeared on vegeta's temple, directing his glare at the Satan girl. 

"You, Satan! Go and clean the bathrooms!" he shouted at her, she raised an eyebrow.  
>"Why should I? For stating something that is true?" Videl snapped back feeling cranky enough as it was. Gohan shifted his gaze between the two. He caught Mirai's eye and he nodded quickly. Gohan jumped up and between Videl and Vegeta. <p>

"Hey Vegeta! I have an idea! It's been a long time since you and mirai have fought, why don't you two have some father-son bonding?" Gohan suggested, mirai picked up a small rock and chucked it at the back of Gohan's head. Whose head jerked forward as he prayed to dende to let everyone come out of this alive. 

"Good idea Kakabrat. KAKAORT!" Vegeta roared again and a sleepy goku wandered out into the clearing. 

"Yeah Vegeta?" goku asked rubbing his eyes. 

"Your eldest brat had a good idea. Father-son bonding time during a fight. My eldest vs. me and your eldest brat vs. you." Vegeta informed Goku, grinning evilly as he added the ending part. Gohan's jaw dropped, him fight his father? Oh this wasn't supposed to go this way! 

"Hey that's a great idea! Good thinking Gohan!" Goku grinned brightly while patting Gohan on the shoulder. "Hey krillin, Yamcha! You think you can handle teaching the rest of the kids?" Goku asked his long time friends. 

"You betcha, don't break too many bones!" Krillin said as Yamcha gave thumbs up. Meanwhile gohan and mirai had tried to sneak away but Vegeta grabbed both of them by the back of their collars and literally dragged them behind him. Mirai was glaring daggers at gohan while Videl mouthing 'thank you!' at Gohan which made him feel that this clash of fathers and sons was worth it after all. 

"Videl was right; you really do need anger management classes." Gohan said to Vegeta once he was released and up on the platform in the lake warming up the like other 3. 

"Be glad you're not fighting me Kakabrat." Vegeta growled before dragging his son to the other side of the platform. Gohan felt unsure of himself as him and his father bowed to each other and dropped into their own stances. Goku's was the style that master roshi taught him. Gohan was a mix of master roshi's, piccolo and Saiyan elite taught to him by his grandpa bardock. Gohan swallowed as his father made the 1st move which Gohan countered easily. Goku nodded slightly like he had been testing his son. They flew at each other and after a few moments, Gohan caught his father's arm and flipped him over his shoulder onto his back. Goku stared up at the sky in a daze for a moment before he jumped back up, grinning ear to ear. 

"You're stronger than I remember when we used to spar when you were much younger. Goku laughed. 

"I have changed a lot..." Gohan mumbled, referring to his training, none of which he really got from his father. Only that time spent in the chamber before fighting cell. 

"Well let's keep going and have some fun!" Goku said before disappearing, gohan smiled slightly and disappeared as well.

Mirai managed to catch his father with a solid right hook in the jaw, sending him spiraling backwards on the platform. Vegeta made contact with the platform floor and slid backwards, right off the edge of the ring. He lashed out with this hand and gripped onto the edge of the platform and swung himself back up onto his feet.

"Nice move father." Mirai said, sinking back into a fighting stance.

"I don't need praise from you son; I know it was a good move." Vegeta smirked annoyingly, making Mirai's eyebrow twitch. He really wanted to beat that smirk off his father's face even for a second.

-Back at the Camp—

Krillin and 18 had just finished teaching the very basic's of Master Roshi's material arts to the students and each one was trying it out in their own way. Videl was sparring with Sharpener who couldn't seem to get his body far enough away from her, but luckily Videl was kicking his ass. She seemed to be picking up on Master Roshi's fighting styles quicker than the others in the class. 18 nodded slighting in an approving manner, Krillin saw this and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms right after a small blush flickered across her cheeks, but it was gone before anyone else noticed it.

"Come one Sharpener, is that all you have?" Videl teased him, adjusting her stance.

"I don't see the point learning this style of fighting, it's so weak. Mr. Satan's style is much stronger." Sharpener protested, dropping into Mr. Satan taught stance. Videl rushed at him and easily flipped him onto the ground.

"Which one is weaker now?" She questioned him, bending over him slightly. His hand lashed out, latching around her wrist yanking her down onto her back.

"What! Sharpener!" She exclaimed loudly and he placed his face right in front of hers, their lips inches apart.

"Videl…" He whispered in a low voice, a shudder ripped though her body. Not the kind she gets from Gohan, more like a shudder of disgust.

"Sharpener, get the hell off of me." She snarled at him, he stayed where he was. "Fine don't say I didn't warn you Blondie." She sighed before driving her knee into his groin, pushing the stunned and pain filled sharpener off her and leapt to her feet. She shuddered violently again before walking off, leaving sharpener in pain on the ground. She spotted Erasa sitting up in a tree, squinting at the figures fighting on the platform. Videl quickly floated up and sat beside her best friend.

"What's up Vi?" Erasa asked in a dreamy tone of voice as she watched Mirai spin out of Vegeta's attack path.

"I sacked Sharpener." She stated simply, pulling her hair out of her pig tails, shaking her hair loose before opting to pull it up in a high ponytail.

"What? Why?" Erasa asked loudly, tearing her eyes away from her sexy boyfriend.

"He-Uh tried to kiss me…" She muttered.

"HE WHAT!" Erasa screeched rather loudly, so loud Videl saw Gohan turn his back on his father with a surprised look on his face, before pulling pulled to the ground in a headlock by Goku.

"Erasa, will you be quiet?" Videl hissed, Erasa laughed quietly.

"Sorry, but why would he do that? We all know he's an idiot but he could never take Gohan on." Erasa said in a low voice.

"I know that, but he is being stubborn and idiotic like per normal." Videl sighed and was about to say something else when loud cheers came from the training students. Videl groaned she knew that cheer.

"My father is here? Oh this day is just getting better and better." Videl grumbled as Erasa climbed down to see Mr. Satan. Videl on the other hand, stood up on the branch and quickly flew off towards the platform, in an attempt to hide herself from the insane sharpener and even more insane father.

"Videl? What's wrong?" Gohan asked his girlfriend as he pinned his father down in a headlock.

"My father is here and I rather not be where he is." Videl said simply, sitting crossed legged on the platform.

"Fair enough, just don't get in the way girl." Vegeta hissed over at the Satan girl before kicking at Mirai. Videl rolled her eyes and leaned back on her arms and watched the fathers and sons spar each other. Tucking away some new moves to test out later, when she heard a helicopters engine whine nearby. Videl glanced up and groaned loudly, leaping to her feet, sprinting over to Gohan. Gohan, Goku, Mirai and Vegeta stopped sparring when they heard the engine; Videl intertwined her fingers with Gohan's in her way of saying sorry for what was going to happen next. Mr. Satan emerged from the helicopter after it landed on the platform.

"VIDEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE WITH THESE FAKE FIGHTERS!" He roared above the engine, making all the Saiyan's wince.

"STANDING WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND HIS FAMILY WHO ARE NOT FAKE FIGHTERS!" Videl roared back, squeezing Gohan's hand again. Mr. Satan's eyes narrowed at the sight of his baby girl holding hands with some spiky hair skinny boy, before his eyes traveled to the others and his blood ran cold. Those 3 men… They were the ones who actually beat Cell; this 'boyfriend' of his baby's looked like… No he couldn't be the delivery boy could he?

"Come on Videl, I don't want you at this camp anymore. We are going home." Mr. Satan told her sternly walking over to her.

"No, I like learning fighting styles. I'm staying here and you can't make me leave." Videl stated stubbornly.

"We. Are. Leaving." Mr. Satan said in a low voice.

"You are. I'm staying." Videl shot back, unaffected by her father's tone of voice.

"Videl." Mr. Satan started when Goku stepped between them.

"If she wants to stay, she can stay. You can't force her to do anything and if you try. You will have to deal with all of us and we know you can't." Goku said in a dead pane tone.

"A stomach ache might stop you." Vegeta snickered with his deadly smirk on his face. Videl stared on amazed that even Vegeta was sticking up for her.

"Come on Videl lets go flying." Gohan whispered to her, before floating up into the sky. Videl still holding his hand floated after him. She didn't even look at her father as she flew off beside Gohan into the sky.


	19. Chapter 19: The 'L' Word

Saiyan's worst nightmare

Chapter 19: the 'L' word.

**Fallenqueen2: So this is my happy holiday's gift to you readers out there, I would have updated sooner but my internet JUST got fixed today! SO yes, feel my pain. Also to inform my loyal fans this will most likely be the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** last chapter of this story I am going to post. I am thinking of a sequel, but it won't be taking place in OSH, and it will be darker and digs up the past that Gohan and Co. wants to forget. So PM or review on your ideas on that thanks so much!**

Videl reluctantly touched back onto the ground near OSH's camp ground, gohan next to her.

"I really am sorry for my father." Videl sighed. 

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Gohan grinned; Videl tilted her head to the side confused.

"For what?" she asked slightly worried.

"This." Gohan swept Videl easily into his arms earning a girly 'eek' before he kissed her soft lips. She smiled into the kiss before melting into his lips and arms.

"I think I'll be able to dig deep down to forgive you." Videl smirked at Gohan a few minutes later; he chuckled as he placed her back on her own two feet.

"I'll see you my Vi tomorrow for whatever they have planned for us." Gohan pecked her lips as they parted ways to their assigned cabins, passing Mirai and Erasa hugging.

Gohan entered the cabin to find it empty. Gohan wondered where his blonde roommate disappeared to before he fell onto his bed, instantly falling dead asleep.

Sharpener saw Gohan and HIS Videl touch down. His fists tightened at the sight of nerd boy making out with HIS girl. Even after everything the class learned about Gohan and Mirai. He still didn't believe any of it. It was all tricks like Mr. Satan always said. His poor Videl was falling for it and so was Erasa! He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to make Videl see his way and break up with the fake nerd boy. It was time to put his and Angela's plan into action. By the end of tomorrow Videl would be all his and nerd boy would be with Angela, out of his long blonde hair. He cackled evilly before breaking down into a coughing attack.

Unnoticed to the coughing Sharpener, Piccolo was nearby, reading his mind. Piccolo closed his eyes a smirk playing on his face. Tomorrow will be interesting, but if this idiot teenager put Gohan in ANY kind of pain or panic... Well they would have one less brat to deal with.

-Next day-

Sharpener stayed away from Videl the next morning, not to his pleasure mind you. More like the muscle bound nerd boy and tall, green alien wouldn't let him get near. Over lunch Sharpener nodded sharply to Angela saying the plan was a go. 

"GGGGOOOHHHAAANNNN!" a mini version of Goku dropped out of the sky into Gohan's arms.

"Hey Goten, whatcha doing here?" Gohan laughed slightly.

"Weren't you suppose to be with Trunks at CC?" Mirai asked before little arms wrapped around his neck, he tensed up almost dropping into a stance. 

"Hey big brother!" Trunks sang, instantly making Mirai relax before be lifted Trunks up onto his shoulders. 

"Hi Trunks." Erasa waved at the cute little boy, who shyly waved back. At the sight of the 2 little boys the class that was attacked by water last week froze up. 

"So if you two are here does that mean mom is as well?" Mirai asked his brother. 

"Hi sweetie!" Bulma cooed rushing up to her eldest song, much to his dismay, but much to Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Erasa and the other Z-fighters amusement planted a kiss on both his cheeks, leaving pink kiss marks on his face. Bulma chuckled as her son furiously wiped at his cheeks.

"Moommmmm!" Mirai whined as the whole group chuckled, yes even Vegeta before he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, she leaned back onto her husband. 

"Alright, I have a proposition for you OSH students. Who ever can touch Goten and Trunks doesn't have to do training today." Krillin proclaimed. "So none of you normal idiots have a chance." he added in a low voice. This low comment caused all the Z-fighters to laugh, even 18 smiled at her husbands comment. Krillin clapped his hands as Goten and Trunks jumped down onto the ground and started to warm up. Krillin bent down to the 2 youngest Demi-Saiyan's. 

"No flying, Ki blasts or any other Saiyan tricks." Krillin told them in a stern, don't backtalk voice. This caused the 2 chibi's to sigh dramatically. 

"And you two!" Krillin roared pointing at the 2 older Demi-Saiyan's, who jumped up startled because they were talking with their girlfriends. They held their hands up like the police had caught them red-handed. 

"You two cannot be part of this or we won't get ANYTHING done today." Krillin states loudly. 

"Well that's not fun." Goten pouted looking up at Gohan with wide eyes. Gohan knelt down beside his little brother before messing up his spiky black hair. 

"Sorry squirt, but you gotta listen to Krillin. When you win we can play ninja tag." Gohan whispered to Goten, who broke onto a massive grin, hugging Gohan around his waist. He jumped in front of the murmuring students, planting his feet firmly shoulder-width apart. 

"Come on you wimps! Just try and touch me!" Goten thrust his fist outwards. Videl and Erasa glance at each other before planting a kiss on his cheeks. Goten's face turned tomato red before jumping into his mothers arms. 

"Mom! Why do girls kiss me?" he whined. 

"My little ladies man." Chichi chuckled. **(A/N: foreshadowing is great)** Trunks looked at the class puffing his chest up. 

"Come and try it." Trunks ordered. A jock that was either senselessly brave or senselessly stupid rushed forward, hand outstretched to touch the lavender haired boys shoulder. Trunks ducked under the arm and swung his leg out, easily knocking the boy flat on his face. 

"Face-plant!" Yamcha laughed, Trunks turned to the remaining students. 

"You fools have 2 options." trunks stated, sounding exactly like Vegeta, who got an extremely proud look on his face while he watched his youngest son. Bulma with her quick-thinking snapped a photo on her capsule camera, half to keep as a keepsake, but mostly to tease or blackmail him at a later time. 

"1. You can give up and do your training. 2. You all can rush me and maybe, just maybe one of you will get lucky." Trunks snickered. The class did a group huddle for a minute. The huddle of teens broke and all but 2 rushed at the little-but-dangerous boy causing Trunks to smirk. 

"Bad choice weaklings." Trunks laughed evilly. 

The next few minutes went by quickly. While everyone's attention was on the brawl before them. Sharpener with effort swung Videl over his shoulder and ran into the forest. Angela grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him down the massive hill that they all had to climb up on their 1st day of their week. 

It took Videl a minute to notice it was that idiot blonde sharpener had grabbed her. By this point she started swearing loudly and kicking him. The 2 were deep in the forest, far from the campsite. When Sharpener started to slow, Videl shuddered at what she had to do, but it had to be done. She reached down the back of his sweatpants, grabbing the waistband of his underwear, she yanked sharply upwards. Sharpener yelped in pain, she yanked his underwear up higher and fell to his knees. Taking this advantage she jumped got off his boney shoulder and jammed her knee into his stomach and punched him in the face. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" she roared angrily. 

"Y-your m-mine." Sharpener stuttered out in pain. Videl groaned at his stupidity rolling her eyes. 

"Listen Sharpener because I'm only going to say this once. I was AND never will be yours! Gohan and I are special and nothing you can do can pull us apart." Videl informed the blonde in front of her. 

"I don't believe any of what you're saying Videl. Listen to me." Sharpener stated as he finally stood up, Videl bit her lip trying not to laugh at his still exposed underwear. "Everything you've seen or heard these 2 weeks are lies and tricks. You can't believe any of it. You can't!" Videl scoffed rolling her eyes. 

"Everything we've all seen and heard is TRUE! If it was all tricks then how can I do this?" Videl questioned as she floated into the air, forming a Ki in the palm of her hand. Sharpener looked at her in amazement as she shot the ball high into the sky past the tree tops, letting it explode like fireworks. She touched the ground again.

"See, everything is true. What I'm Bout to say is the truest thing you will ever hear." she paused gathering up her courage to say the next words. "I love him sharpener. Nothing will change that. Nothing."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Angela has a way of changing minds. I wonder what Gohan will think after their encounter." Sharpener shot back, half stunned. 

Fury rose up in Videl like never before. "She won't have the chance." she snarled. She lifted off the ground high into the open sky. 

"Videl! Don't leave me here!" Sharpener cried. Videl shot him the bird, twice. She poured on the speed until she spotted the campsite, cupping her hands over her mouth she shouted.

"Piccolo! There is a dumbass blonde in the woods! Do something about it please!" Piccolo nodded up at her. 

"Videl where are you going honey?" Chichi called up to the blue eyed girl. 

"To save my man!" she answered back before she flew off. She focused on Gohan's familiar Ki like he taught her. She found it and landed a few feet away from the 2. Her blood boiled when she saw Angela has her Gohan up against a tree, trying to kiss him. She ran over to them, placing her hand on Angela's shoulder, turned her around and punched her cheek, sending her flying. 

"That's what you get for making moves on the guy I love!" Videl seethed, about to stalk towards the fallen girl to get a few more kicks in for good measure, but strong, warm arms held her back. 

"So Vi, you love me?" Gohan breathed into her ear. Cue shivers down her spine like per normal, she nodded mutely. 

"Good, I love you as well." Gohan turned her around to face him. She blushed deeply before he leaned down and passionately kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down, making sure he wasn't going to slip out of her grip. 

"Awe Mirai, they are SO cute!" Erasa squealed in the background. 

"They do have the right idea though." Mirai comments before pulling the slender blonde into his arms, kissing her. Yamcha spotted the 2 couples making out from his place in the air abs the redhead out cold on the ground, a massive bruise on her cheek. He chuckled and landed back at the camp. 

"Did you find them?" Chichi asked worried. 

"Yeah making out and one girl out cold with a bruise on her cheek." Yamcha snickered. 

"Clearly she got on Videl's nerves." Bulma rolled her eyes. 

"Clearly." Krillin agreed before whacking a students leg into place. "Now I get why Master Roshi always carried his wooden staff." Goku laughed at this comment. 

"Hey where did Piccolo go?" Goku asked, glancing around. 

"I was teaching a lesson of my own." Piccolo answered dropping Sharpener on his butt and watched amused as the blonde scurried away like a scared mouse. 

"Which was?" Goku pressed on. 

"Don't mess with my student and his mate." Piccolo smirked. goku laughed at his once-enemy, Piccolo shook his head at Goku. 

"Alright kids, go eat then right to bed." Chichi clapped her hands. 

"Umm... Where is the food?" A random girl asked confused. 

"Where ever you can find some." 18 snapped at the kids, who stared dumbly at her.

"Don't look at me like fish out of water. Go find your own food. You have 3 hours." 18 states before going into her's and Krillin's cabin, the slam of the door echoed through out the campground. 

"Good luck." Chichi smiled as she was picked up by Goku and they flew off into the Sky. Goten was flying beside his father. 

"Trunks ready to go home?" Bulma asked her son, who tries to hide a yawn, he nodded, floating up into the air. Bulma held her arms out to her husband, who rolled his eyes before picking the blue haired women up and followed his son back to west city.

Many students actually ate dinner that night surprisingly. 18 might have been a tad impressed if she wasn't asleep and actually cared for the students. Yeah like that is going to happen. 2 days left before OSH students went back to Satan city.


	20. Chapter 20: Attacks on OSH camp

Chapter 20: Attacks on OSH camp.

**Fallenqueen2: **Hey my loyal readers! I am sad to say this is the 2nd last chapter. Boohoo, oh it feels like yesterday I started this story and people started to review it. Oh how far this story has come :D thank you guys! Big props to**IamSuperVegito** and **dragonballAT, SK-fan7! **You guys are pure awesome! So enjoy chapter 20!

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan girl**

Morning came and went as per usual in the camp, Gohan and Videl went to train by the lake. Erasa and Mirai ended up talking about something rather random with Bulma…Well Erasa did the talking from Mirai's lap. Krillin, 18 and Yamcha trained the students yet again, Piccolo was mediating, and the only thing missing was Vegeta yelling at Goku to spar with him. That was because Bulma had sent them away, they wanted to spar so Bardock against his will, but with much begging on Gohan and Goten's part, agreed to fight them both.

A rather familiar bald man donning Saiyan armor floated over the campground, he had followed a familiar Ki source there, it felt a lot like that little spoiled prince, Vegeta. Nappa gritted his teeth at the memory of Vegeta Ki blasting him to the other world, where he was instantly sent downwards, the strangest part of his revival was that it happened by accident. He had been following that Bardock when he was brought back to life by one of the Kai's. Power from that spell had an effect on him and here he was a few months later, ready to take Vegeta out. He honed in on the Ki, gathering his own Ki in his hand he threw the ball towards the Ki, just as a way of saying hello. He hovered up out of the range of the dust that was kicked up when the Ki ball made contact with its target. He gave it a few minutes and when he felt enough time had passed he descended to the ground. His tail unwrapped it self from his waist as he touched the ground, arms crossed. The dust cleared, but Vegeta or even remains of him were no where to be seen. Some people with colorful hair, no hair or green skin and scared looking earthlings were all that he could see.

"Nappa?" Krillin exclaimed, bring attention to him, the larger bald man's eyes narrowed.

"Do I know you? Have I killed someone you know?" Nappa inquired, he shook off the question and asked another. "Where is that little brat Vegeta. I sensed his Ki around here." Mirai glanced at his mother, who was glaring at the bald man.

"Mother is this Nappa you and Gohan told me about?" He asked Bulma softly, she nodded. Mirai's face became determined and he gently pushed Erasa behind a tree, which she clung to, only her head showing.

"Vegeta isn't here Nappa." Piccolo snapped at the bald man who had ripped his arm off his body years ago, Nappa seemed to have remembered that as well because he laughed loudly.

"Good to see you grew your arm back, just in time for me to tear it off your body again." Nappa sneered.

"Like to see you try it." Piccolo scoffed back, becoming tense.

"As much as I would LOVE to kill each of you, I am here to kill Vegeta, now if he isn't here then why do I sense his Ki?" Nappa questioned angrily.

"That would be because I am his son." Mirai said loudly and boldly as he stepped forward.

"His son? He actually created a spawn with this weak race? Well I guess killing his kid 1st is a good warning to that spoiled prince. Alright kid, I'll take you on." Nappa cracked his knuckles and his neck. Mirai sank into a fighting stance while Krillin, 18, Yamcha and Bulma herded the students away from the 2 Saiyan warriors.

"Lets make this quick brat, I have to find and kill your daddy." Nappa said in a mocking tone.

"I agree lets not waste time." Mirai agreed as the students were safely out of sight and easily powered up into Super Saiyan. Nappa stepped back, clearly shocked that Mirai was a super Saiyan from their legends. Mirai disappeared from Nappa's view before Mirai sent a powerful kick to Nappa's abdomen, before quickly following up with an elbow to the nose and finally a Ki blast in the face from very close range. Nappa flew backwards though a few dozen tree's. He then lay in the broken wood pile, his whole body smoking.

"Ugh, how are you that strong?' Nappa's injured tone reached Mirai's ears.

"Simple, I train and fight for what I want to protect." Mirai told the bald man coldly, he outstretched his palm towards the Saiyan as he gathered Ki for the final blow that would send Nappa back to the other world. Mirai was about to fire it, when he caught sight of Erasa's fear filled face staring at him from behind a tree. This shocked Mirai, the last thing he wanted Erasa to be was scare of him. Mirai lowered his arm, letting his Ki blast disappear as his hair turned back to purple and its normal, non-spiky cut.

"Piccolo? Could you please get rid of him?" Mirai asked softly as he walked over to Erasa, holding her slender frame in his arms, shielding her from Piccolo finally taking revenge for his lost arm.

"Now who has the upper hand?" Piccolo chuckled and blasted Nappa back to the other world with the arm that Nappa had torn off years and years before.

"I am sorry you had to see that…" Mirai whispered to the blonde girl, who hugged him tightly.

"Its okay…I was just so scared that you would get hurt." Erasa confessed. Mirai almost smacked his forehead.

"So…You're not scare of me?" Mirai asked feeling like an idiot, Erasa looked up.

"Of course not, I would ever be scare of you." Erasa assured him and he hugged her close. She smiled, feeling completely alive just being in his arms.

Meanwhile a new man arrived at the lake near the OSH camp. Two red eyes glinted in the sunlight, 2 machine arms folded behind his back, his pink kimono fluttered in the small wind. At last he found where Goku Son was hiding, and he; Mercenary Tao will finally take his revenge. Tao cackled to himself as he started to run around the lake towards a familiar but slightly different Ki. He jumped off the ground when he reached the end of the lake, spun in the air and landed near a black haired girl and a black spiky haired boy. They both leaped back; when they touched the ground again they both fell into fighting stances.

"Goku Son, I am here to take my revenge for destroying my body and forcing me to become a machine!" Tao cried at the boy, who got a confused look across his face.

"Oh here we go again." Gohan muttered annoyed. Videl rushed to his side, keeping her eyes on the machine-man in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked confused, Gohan rolled his eyes.

"I am going to assume that this is an enemy of my father's from years ago, now he is back looking for like he said revenge. Look I'm sorry but I'm not Goku, I'm his son and who are you?" Gohan explained tiredly, he was getting sick of having to clean up after his father who didn't kill his enemies.

"How can you not know who I am? I am Mercenary Tao! Formally General Tao, but losing to your father made me loose that title. Now little boy where is Goku?" Tao asked, straining his patience. Gohan's had just reached its limit at the 'little boy' comment.

"Alright normally, I would send you my father's way, but you've ticked me off. So if you want to get to my father you will have to fight me 1st." Gohan said slightly pissed. Tao chuckled heartily at the spunk of the boy.

"I will destroy you as a sign to your father, and then maybe I'll kill the girl as well, just to put emphasis behind it." Tao laughed in a manner that reminded Gohan of Cell.

"Like you could." Videl snorted, hands clenching at her sides. Gohan Ki spike at the thought of Tao hurting Videl.

"Not that you will get any where close to her." Gohan snarled, using the tone he used when he fought Cell. The harshness in that tone made Tao pause for a second, which was all Gohan need to smash his fist into Tao's almost completely machine face.

Tao flew backwards a good 20 feet, Gohan tapped his foot as Tao pulled himself onto his 2 own feet. Tao held up his right arm and a metal blade slid out from under his sleeve, with a battle cry Tao launched himself at Videl, blade held high as it glinted in the sunlight, before Videl could even roll to avoid the attack Gohan had appeared in front of her and blocked the blade with her bare forearm. Videl gasped as he grunted in pain as the blade sliced his skin, drawing a thin line of crimson blood. With the blade blocked, Gohan collected his Ki and blasted Tao in the stomach, sending him flying around 50 feet back.

"Gohan…" Videl said softly as his blood dripped onto the ground beside him, staining the dirt a deep scarlet.

"Videl, go get Krillin for me please?" Gohan asked her politely, but it came off more as an order than a request. Videl nodded and tore off towards the campsite, many different thoughts running though her mind as she searched for the bald ex-monk.

"Now that the girl is gone, show me your true strength." Tao ordered Gohan, who glared evenly at the man before him.

"You're not worth my true strength." Gohan stated coldly. Gohan launched himself at Tao, fist drawn back. Tao smirked and ducked, only for Gohan's foot to catch him in the side of this head; he skidded back a few feet as Gohan regained his balance.

"Metal head little boy." Tao said knocking on the side of his skull and a loud metal clanking echoed.

"That echo means there is nothing in there, so when I crush it you won't be loosing anything of value." Gohan remarked. Tao scowled before he started to run in a circle around Gohan, another blade sliding out of his sleeve. Tao jumped in the air, arms crossed before he slashed at Gohan. Tao laughed because it looked like he had just sliced Gohan in half, but it was an afterimage. The real Gohan was high in the air, charging his signature attack he and Piccolo created Masenko-HA, he didn't even notice when he slipped into Super Saiyan mode. Tao noticed Gohan high in the air and froze, not knowing what else he could do. His mind that could outthink anyone was out of ideas. Videl and Krillin burst though the surrounding trees to see a super saiyan Gohan ready to kill Tao with his Masenko-HA.

"Oh crap, Videl stand back." Krillin ordered before summoning his own ball of Ki much quicker and shot Tao in the back, the Ki ripped though his body, killing him instantly. Videl quickly took to the sky and placed her hands on Gohan's shoulders.

"Gohan…Baby? Please calm down, Krillin took care of Tao…You can relax…Gohan?" Videl told her boyfriend softly. Gohan blinked as the bloodlust and power slowly disappeared from his system. His hair and eyes went back to their normal colors and both of them floated down to the ground and were collected by Krillin back to the campsite, which half of looked like a war zone.

"Did you guys do something new to the site? Something looks different." Gohan asked Krillin, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh you know the normal, Nappa coming back from the dead. Mirai kicking his ass and Piccolo blasting him after a really bad joke about his lost arm." Krillin informed the couple; Gohan couldn't help but give Krillin his Son grin and laugh. Videl rolled her eyes; she would never understand men, more so saiyan men and their friends, but she was willing to try.

"Are you guys alright? The way Videl flew in here and grabbed Krillin I thought something awful was happening to Gohan." Bulma asked worried when she spotted the 3 enter the clearing.

"Just spending some time with good old General Tao." Krillin informed Bulma who rolled her eyes.

"That man just never gives up does he?" Bulma sighed.

"Well he will have to now because he's dead." Krillin said cheerfully.

"Who is dead?" Goku asked confused as he, Vegeta and Bardock touched down in the clearing as Mirai and Erasa joined the group.

"Nappa…Again and now Tao is." Bulma told the newcomers. Goku blinked in surprise, Vegeta rolled his eyes and Bardock looked clueless.

"Who?" Bardock asked confused.

"Come over here Bardock, I have to explain it to my wife anyways…" Krillin sighed and Bardock followed the ex monk over to 18.

"So Nappa came back to life? I take it you took care of him son." Vegeta commented arms crossed.

"Yeah I beat him up, but Piccolo killed him for you know taking off his arm or something…" Mirai informed his father who snorted with laughter.

"That big idiot wasn't a very good fighter then and doesn't look like he was much of a challenge now; he got what was coming to him." Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband's comment.

"What about Tao?" Goku asked his son, who didn't meet his gaze. Videl spotted this and jumped in for Gohan's sake.

"Tao was after you Goku, but when he threatened to kill me Gohan took care of him, but let Krillin deliver the final shot that killed him…" Videl told Goku strongly.

"Oh…Good work son." Goku said cheerfully slapping Gohan lightly on the back before left in search of food. Gohan rolled his eyes to the sky and let out a loud sigh as his stomach let out an annoyed growl. He blushed as Bulma and Videl giggled at him, Vegeta felt his pain, because he was hungry as well.

"Come on lets feed our Saiyan's." Bulma said to Videl as they walked over to the bonfire pit where Yamcha was handing out food, giving Videl a lesson in taking care of her saiyan man, her face was beat red before she remembered with a gasp that Gohan had a long gash on his arm.

"Gohan, are you in any pain?" She asked worried, sending Bulma for a 1st aid kit.

"Uh…No, should I be in any? I'm just really hungry…" Gohan said confused.

"Your arm was sliced open by Tao and all you can think about is your stomach." Videl grumbled as she started to clean his wound with rubbing alcohol, he winced back like an injured puppy. "So you can take a blade to the arm and not wince, but at a little rubbing alcohol you do. Oh Dende Gohan you are one weird boy." Videl muttered exhausted as she wrapped his forearm tightly, he just laughed it off as Mirai came back with a ton of food, handing half to Gohan. Videl and Erasa just sat back and watched their boyfriends tear into the food like animals as per normal.

"I'm not sure I will ever get use to that Vi." Erasa whispered to Videl.

"Agreed, but I'm willing to try." Videl said turning to her blonde friend.

"Yeah, I am too." Erasa sighed dreamily.

"Oh young love is so cute right Vegeta?" Bulma sighed leaning her head on her husband's shoulder, he just grunted before turning his attention back on his food before him, keeping time with Goku as he ate.

**Fallenqueen2: **OH snap, tomorrow is the last day of OSH camp and yes the last chapter of this story, yes sad faces all around. I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and try not to hate me TOO much when I upload the last chapter… THANK YOU ALL AND I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU (well… I can't love people I don't know so…Yes take what you want from that).


	21. Chapter 21: Reborn

Chapter 21: Reborn

**Fallenqueen2: **Yes, I am very sad to say this is indeed THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! Can't you just feel the tears welling up in your eyes? I am going to explain what is going to happen with the sequel, no sequel thing. I am going to create a new story called **Gohan 22**, it can be a stand alone or a sequel to this story, the choice is up to you, my readers, but it will not be posted for a while, sorry! Big props toevery single one of you amazing reviewers and readers out there :)Enough with the A/N enjoy the last chapter. REBORN!

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Akira Toriyama; I am merely a fan girl**

* * *

><p>The next day, the last day of OSH's 2 week adventure has finally come. For some students as they packed their bags, this day could not have come sooner (*CoughGohanCoughMiraicough*) and for some this day came much too soon. When all the OSH students were assembled around the bonfire eating their breakfast, their teachers looked at the group.<p>

"Some of them have potential." Yamcha stated.

"While most of them will stay as lazy and whiney as they are, but at least they aren't our problem any more." 18 added while Piccolo nodded agreeing with the blonde haired women.

"I hate to say this, but I think I'm going to miss them…" Krillin fondly said gazing at the newly transformed students.

"You are going soft in this time of peace." Vegeta scoffed, leaning against a tree.

"At least I'm not obsessed with beating Goku." Krillin shot back before quickly falling silent at Vegeta's death glare.

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall when some of those students go back to Satan's dojo." Yamcha chuckled, imaging the floored look Mr. Satan's face will get when he gets beaten by some of his students.

"That would make my day." Krillin agreed.

"That would make anyone's day." Vegeta snorted, secretly wishing he could see the face of the 'earth's savior' when his students surpass his tiny amount of strength.

Breakfast was over and everyone had their bags by their feet as the Z fighters went over to give them parting wisdom.

"Well, after these 2 weeks of adventure and training I know you all are new people that understand the world a bit more." Krillin started.

"Or understand less of it…" 18 added in, causing some students to snicker, they had grown used to 18 after being scared out of their minds when they 1st met her.

"We also know what you have witnessed and learned on this field trip will help you grow as people." Krillin pressed on.

"Understand that certain things have to stay a secret." Yamcha said pointedly. "Or Vegeta here will find you and trust me. You don't want that at all." The students visibly shudder before their eyes turned towards Gohan and Mirai, who stared back at them, completely at ease. Eyes looked towards Vegeta who pushed off his tree and cracked his knuckles.

"ANYWAYS!" Krillin added, tired of being interrupted. "Have fun with your lives and live each day like your last." He finished his speech, letting out a puff of air.

"Around this place it really could be your last." Piccolo smirked, some students shifted uneasily at that thought.

"What Piccolo means is be careful with your new found information." Gohan jumped in to calm down his classmates.

"Now gather your items and just like your 1st day here, run back down that hill to your awaiting bus that will take you back to OSH." Piccolo ordered. No complaints arose from the group this time. Each student picked up their items and easily ran down the hill to the waiting bus, not even breathing heavy at the bottom. Once the bus started its long ride back to Satan city, talk filled the bus of what they had seen and what they felt could come from it.

Gohan stared out at the moving world outside of the bus as they headed through west city.

"When I get back home, I'm going to challenge my father to a fight and see what happens." Videl told Gohan, bringing his eyes over to her.

"I already know what will happen; you will take him down in less than 10 minutes no sweat." Gohan told her seriously, kissing her cheek.

Rolling her eyes Videl elbowed her boyfriend in the side. "No seriously, I will bring him down in less than 5 minutes." She grinned. "If I fight you, I could easily bring you to a halt in less than 1 minute."

This comment piped Gohan's interest, leaning closer to his girlfriend. "Oh and how pray tell do you plan on doing that?"

"It's very easy; all I need to do is this…" She whispered and kissed him on the lips, a few seconds later she pulled away from a blushing and stunned Gohan, she smiled in triumph. "See, I win." Gohan rolled his eyes before nuzzling her neck, it was now her turn to become red and stunned.

"See now I win." He whispered in her ear, she rolled her eyes and ducked out of his reach.

"We are even now." Videl offered and he nodded, being able to live with that. Videl scooted closer to Gohan, before laying her back against his chest and closed her eyes, letting the dull thudding of his heart and the movement of the bus lull her to sleep.

Gohan smiled, kissing the top of Videl's head. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head back against the bus seat, eyes closed as he rested, but still alert for anything.

* * *

><p>Mirai was already asleep, his head resting on Erasa's lap; she was playing with strands of his purple hair. She tilted her head as images of a purple haired girl with brown eyes popped into her head, followed by a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. That's what Erasa imagined her children to look like, her cheeks heating up she shook her head. Why was she thinking about kids already? She and Mirai haven't even you know…Done 'it' yet, just thinking about that her heart sped up and her whole face turned red. She slapped her cheeks with her hands, trying to force that idea out of her mind and the blood out of her face. It didn't work very well, the more she tried not to think of it, the more she did and the more she did, the more blood rushed to her face.<p>

"Argh!" She exclaimed, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Hmm… What's wrong babe?" Mirai asked groggily, waking up when sensing his mate's distress.

"Ah! Uh…Nothing Mirai, baby go back to sleep. I'm fine." Erasa assured her boyfriend, touching his cheek. He gave her a raised eyebrow look before closing his eyes again, within minutes he was breathing normally signaling he was sleeping again.

"That was close." She muttered to herself, but it had taken her mind ofd that thing… She looked around the bus, Gohan and Vi were cuddled up on the seat across the aisle from them, Sharpener was cuddled up with…Angela who was still nursing a bruise, but seemed proud of it. Erasa smiled, those two were perfect for each other, and she was happy that Sharpener found someone to be with and now could move on from Videl making life easer for the black haired couple.

The bus pulled into the OSH parking lot as the bell for school to begin rang. When the last students were off the bus, it lurched away with a puff of gray smoke. Gohan coughed on the exhaust fumes, fanning his hand in front of his face.

"How is it fair that we spent 2 weeks in hell only to be bussed back to another version of hell?" Mirai sulked as the class made their way to their 1st period class after storing their bags in their lockers.

"Life is unfair, just smile even though you want to Ki blast someone on the inside." Gohan suggested weakly.

The OSH's only health/P.E teacher stood in front of the just returned class of students, arms folded in front of him with what he thought a menacing glare planted on his face. Most of the students didn't even notice it because that look had nothing on Vegeta's death glare. Coach cleared his throat to grab attention from the teenagers, who all looked at him.

"Welcome back maggots, as a special treat for you. Each of you get to go outside and run 15 laps around the track." He instructed and braced himself for the coming whining and complaining. Instead, each student, including the internet nerds (who last he saw couldn't even do 5 let alone 15) all got up to get changed without a word of complaint. Not believing what he was not hearing, he followed them outside to the track and stood there dumbfounded as each student quickly and easily ran their 15 laps. Unnerved by this drastic change in the class, he pulled Videl and Erasa aside from the others.

"Miss Satan and Miss Rubber…Care to explain to me what is going on?" He asked, trying to pull his menacing stance back together.

"What you are seeing coach is the result of the field trip we just came back from." Videl stated coolly.

"Yes, but what could have happened to change you ALL so dramatically?" The coach stuttered.

"A lot of things Coach, all of which will stay back at the camp site and Capsule Corp." Erasa said cheerfully as per normal, before she and Videl jogged off to join Gohan and Mirai, leaving a very stunned coach behind them. He scratched his head and headed over to some of the waiting students to give further instructions.

* * *

><p>The school day seemed easy and boring by comparison to the last 2 weeks the class endured. Each of them seemed to have grown on the others in the class and nobody stuck with their old group, the seating arrangements were all mixed up because the students all seemed comfortable with each other. The teachers couldn't fathom what was happening before them. Even the principle with tears in his eyes witnessed the change and went off cheering 'This school has hope yet!' The staff at OSH referred to that class of students as 'The reborn students'. The final bell rang and the class all hugged each other and said good-bye like it would be the last time they would see each other, with full knowledge that they would see each other after the weekend.<p>

Mirai, Erasa, Gohan and Videl all snuck up to the roof with their bags, the four just stood there letting the wind blow around them. Videl was really never one for long good-bye's so she hugged Erasa and Mirai before taking to the sky.

"Hey Gohan, race you to my place!" She called down to the Son boy, who grinned as he floated up beside her.

"You're on Vi, but 1st…" He said and leaned in, kissing her lips. No matter how many times he does that Videl still could never get rid of the 1st moments of shock. Gohan pulled back and took off laughing. Videl understood what he did and her face went red and flew after him.

"GET BACK HERE GOHAN SON!" She cried outraged and soon the 2 flying teens were out of sight, just small dots on the horizon.

"Uh…Mirai…I was thinking on the bus ride back here…I uh want to tell you something." Erasa stammered as she played with the hem of her shirt, Mirai turned to his mate giving her his full attention. "I just wanted to tell you…I uh…I love you…" She mumbled in a low voice, but thanks to saiyan hearing Mirai heard every word.

"You do?" Mirai asked stunned, Erasa nodded furiously, her cheeks tinted red. "Good since I love you as well Erasa." Mirai said softly as he cupped her face in his hands before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. Erasa melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck pulling his head down lower so it was easier to kiss him.

"Fly me home my sexy demi-saiyan boyfriend whom I love?" Erasa asked cutely, Mirai swept her into his arms and took to the sky as the sun started to set. As they passed the Satan mansion Erasa squealed and pointed to the 2 figures of Gohan and Videl outlined in the setting suns light, floating above the mansion in each others arms, kissing. Erasa looked up at Mirai who kissed her lips again.

Everything that started off as a horrible idea turned out to become perfect. Nothing could spoil the happiness the 4 felt at that moment. Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallenqueen2: <strong>Well holy Dende that concludes the last chapter of this story! I just want to thank everyone who read this story and an even bigger thanks to those who left reviews and liked this story, correcting me if I was wrong on certain parts but still liked my story none the less. THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! Well now I get to go and change the status of this story from. 'In-progress' to 'completed'! Look forward to my sequel/stand-alone story that will be uploaded as soon as I write it. So in February sometime because I will be swamped with summative's and exams for the rest of this month *cries*. THANKS FOR READING! :D


End file.
